Natsu x Reader (Death's Apprentice)
by Gray Pixie
Summary: This story is about YOU and Natsu. Sorry if she/you is too OP. I OWN THE COVER. I do NOT own Fairy Tail. I would change a few things if I did. Sorry. M for possible lemon-ish in later chapters as well as cursing, mentions of abuse, ect.
1. Meeting Death

_= Your name goes here

(H/L)= Hair Length

(H/C)= Hair color

(E/C)= Eye color

(F/S)= Favorite Scent

* * *

~Third Person POV~

_ walked around Magnolia, those who saw her cowered in fear and hid any where they could. She snarled at any who dared to look at her. A sudden weight hits her and forces her to fall back. "Sorry!" The boy with pink hair held out his hand to her. "Get your hand out of my face" _ said to him with a monotone voice. He smiled in his goofy way and grabbed her hand, pulling her up, "I can't leave a lady on the ground like that!". _ looked at him from his pink spiky hair to his sandals. "You don't seem to be the gentleman type," _ snapped at him. He let go of her hand and got into _'s personal zone, sniffing her neck and her (H/L) (H/C) hair. She growled and brought her foot up, kicking his chest and literally knocking the wind out of him as he flew back 10 feet. He coughed and stood up, "HEY! YOU'RE A-"

~Natsu's POV~

She ran up to me at freakish speeds, tackling me to the ground. I stopped talking and looked up at her, she had my wrists pinned down and sat on my stomach. I seriously couldn't help but blush. Whoever she was, she was strong! I stopped moving and simply stared at her. I could smell (F/S) off of her, and honestly I would never get enough of it. When she got off of me I grab her hand and speak completely on impulse, but then again everything I do is off of impulse. "I want to fight you!" She looked at me with a stunned face. I should probably explain, "I'm a part of Fairy Tail and uh...I wanted you to join but uh...I want to fight you before anyone else does!"

~Fairy Tail's POV~

...Our "Natsu is super dense" senses are tingling.

~_'s POV~

This kid just sniffed me and now wants to fight me. Fine. I stand up and face him, "I'm not responsible for your death." Hell, I was the apprentice of the Grim Reaper. Not a dragon slayer. Not a god slayer. A slayer that could kill all slayers. I could easily kill him. I knew I was strong enough to kill him without magic. When I was about to make the first move, he stopped me. "I'm Natsu Dragneel...we never said our names..." He laughed awkwardly. This kid is...a complete and utter idiot. "I'm _ _."

~Natsu's POV~

"_ _" I repeated. I feel like I've heard that before...but where?

~_'s POV~

"Oi, we gonna fight or what?!" I yell, "I DON'T GOT ALL DAY!" He seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in and he brought himself into a fighting stance. I got into my own fighting stance and looked at him.

~Third Person POV~

Natsu was the first to make a move, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" the fire barreled down towards _ and she sidestepped it. "GRIM REAPER DARK CAGE" a cage made out of dark matter enclosed Natsu and held him in place. _ walked up to him and smiled innocently "I held back so I wouldn't hurt you, but fuck with me again and I'll gut you like a fish. 'Kay?" She giggled. Natsu swallowed and his eyes widened.

~Natsu's POV~

This chick was psychotic. I don't know why but when she turned to leave, I wanted to call her back. After she disappeared out of sight I raced to the guild hall and opened the guild doors in my normal fashion. "M...Master" I said between gasps for air, not only from the dark matter but from running so much. "I...found...the….Grim Reaper's apprentice…" Everyone tensed up and Master Makarov had wide eyes. Erza even dropped her cake.

"Natsu, are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yes. We fought."

Master Makarov shook his head. "Then you wouldn't be here! The apprentice of the Grim Reaper is so unknown because they never leave anyone who sees them alive."

"I saw her, she looks like any 18 year old girl. The only difference is her scent is...well...it's one I've never smelled before. I thought she was a Dragon Slayer. She told me her name and for some reason I felt like I knew her."

"Then we have to find her, she will leave a path of bodies through Magnolia!"

~Third Person POV~

The entire guild set out on a quest to find the girl, after Natsu had given them a description. Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu were the first to come across her. Natsu pointed at a girl who has (H/L) (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes. She turned noticing eyes on her and saw a familiar face. Erza whispered to Natsu, "Are you sure that's her? She looks completely normal."

"I'm sure it's her"

"Then we have to get her away from the citizens."

_ spoke up, "Natsu Dragneel. I assume you brought back up for a rematch?"

"_ _, yeah I want a rematch! But I choose the battle ground!"

"Fine."

Natsu whispered to Lucy and she nodded, running off. He led _ to a grassland, Gray and Erza followed along. Once he reached the grassland he looked around and saw the guild hiding in various places, Master Makarov studying the girl.

"I know there are more people here, if you plan to ambush-"

"No. They're just spectators." Natsu interrupted.

"Well it's not my fault if they die."

Master Makarov kept thinking, 'this girl can't possibly be the real thing'. Erza did a requip into Heaven's Wheel Armor and surrounded the girl with swords. Natsu shot a fireball and Gray ran at her with ice on his elbows, swinging at her. _ sighed, she sidestepped the attack from Gray, put her hand out and the fireball was sucked into a hole that her hand had created. Lastly, she waved her left arm over her head in a circular motion spinning the swords around her head then redirecting them at the three wizards. She pointed forward and the swords launched themselves at the wizards which all three managed to sidestep. _ looked at them with a flat expression,

"Names."

All three looked confused, "What?"

"I know Natsu Dragneel, who are you two?"

"I'm Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail!"

"And I'm Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail."

"I'm _ _, now it's my turn to attack." She smiled at them, "GRIM REAPER DEMON RAID" dark matter demons appeared from holes in the sky and began to relentlessly attack the trio. When killed, they would regenerate automatically. "You can't kill something that's already dead." _ explained simply. Once all three mages were out of power and lying on the ground, she placed all three in cages similar to Natsu's from earlier. More cages appeared, trapping every wizard on the battlefield in one. All wizards were stunned and she turned her attention to Master Makarov.

"This is your guild?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to join on one condition."

"What condition?"

"No one speaks of my powers or of me to anyone outside the guild. If they do, it is punishable by death. Feel lucky I spared you all."

"Deal."

_ released everyone from their cages and walked up to Natsu, Gray, and Erza. "Salamander, Titania, and...you."

Gray whimpered, "I want a cool name too!"

"Shut up Ice Princess" Natsu snapped.

"Pyro!"

"STRIPPER"

"ASH FOR BRAINS!"

The two began to fight and _ picked them up by their necks. "I. Was. Talking."

She dropped Gray and Natsu who hid behind Erza, even Erza cowered in fear. "Thank you for the warm up." _ said with a devious smile. Mirajane hesitantly walked up to _ and said quietly, "W-where would you...l-like your guild mark?"

_ pointed to the left side of her upper chest, lowering the neck of her shirt as Mirajane stamped a Fairy Tail symbol that was black with a white design (Whatever design you want). Natsu watched her, blushing when she lowered her shirt. In fact, all the guys in the guild watched. She noticed them and shot them a 'I will not hesitate to kill you' look. She walked away from Fairy Tail and back into Magnolia to find an apartment, _ wasn't worried about rent because she could always threaten people. Her appearance was normal but her fangs and eyes that turned into slits as well as changed color depending on her mood tend to scare many. However with her powers she would freeze anyone who looked at her in fear. When she was gone, the guild began to reflect over what had just happened.

"Why would she want to join our guild?"

Erza was still in shock and shivered, "I've never been so scared of anyone before. Not Jellal, Zeref. No one."

Gray and Natsu were both 'buddies' in case she were to return.

* * *

**So like...should I continue the story? Leave a comment...please sign in though because I want to respond to them!**

**Natsu: Okay, so _ is cool and stuff but isn't she a tad OP?**

**Me: Shut up Natsu. I wanted to do something different than the rest ;-; she may be too OP, pls don't kill meh!**

**Lucy: Isn't it weird that we're talking because some people don't like that. They think you're crazy.**

**Me: Excuse you Lucy, I am a...well yandere and tsundere, and only slightly kuudere.**

**Happy: Aye! She's krazy with a capital K!**

**Lucy: IT'S A C YOU STUPID CAT!**

**Gray: NATSU WHY DO YOU GET THE COOL GIRL?!**

**Natsu: YOU WANNA GO DROOPY EYES?!**

**Gray: BRING IT ON FLAME BRAIN!**

**Me/Erza: SHUT UP YOU TWO!**


	2. Death's Partner

The following day, _ went to the guild with bloodshot eyes. She hadn't slept at all even though she had "borrowed" (scared) a house from the residents of it. They gave her everything, she actually felt kinda guilty. _ trudged along the hot cement in Magnolia to the guild of Fairy Tail. Once she had arrived all noise ceased to exist. _ glanced around the room with caution for those who may harm her. A warm hand touched _'s shoulder, freakishly warm, _ whipped around and punched the owner of the hand.

"AHAHA! NATSU GOT PUNCHED BY A GIRL!" Gray teased.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

_ glared at the two fighting males and held her hand out, screams of pain emanating from it. Gray and Natsu both dropped to their knees and held their ears from the sound, especially the sensitive-eared dragon slayer. Natsu looked up at _ with tears in his eyes,

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Screams of the souls that wander hell."

"..." He had no response to the dark sentence that seemed to flow so easily from her lips.

_ moved away from the curled up bodies on the floor that were still clutching their ears. She sat at the bar and looked over at a frightened Mirajane and sighed forcing a smile to calm the girl. She flinched as an arm wrapped around her, Natsu with a goofy smile attached to it. _ elbowed his stomach however he held onto her.

"Ow!"

"Then you should take your filthy hands off of me."

"They're not filthy! I washed 'em!" He whined.

_ felt a colder arm wrap around her waist and then the familiar voices of two men quarrelling behind her. _ elbowed them both, ripped their hands off of her then swung their bodies across the guild hall. The fire and ice mage crashing into the wall of the other side. A short man who was obviously older than the rest, Master Makarov, dragged _ off to the side. She knew that he was going to scold her for throwing people..until…

"I will be holding S-Class trials soon and although you're relatively new I'd like you to be in the running this year."

"No."

"You're not going to even try?!"

"No."

"But you get to fight other members!"

"Fine. Only because I want to beat up some people!" _ said with possibly too much excitement. The following day when all the Fairy Tail members had arrived, the short master somehow got onto the large stage and began to announce names,

"Unlike past years, the trial pair that wins will become S-Class Mages. Both of them."

This caused a roar of applause throughout the guild which the master silenced to announce the names,

"I will be announcing the pairs, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Elfman and Evergreen, lastly Natsu and _."

The second after _ felt a warm body next to her and sighed. "Natsu, you need to back up."

"But we're a team!"

_ grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him so their faces weren't even an inch apart,

"Get in my way and I'll tear you to shreds, got it pinky?"

Natsu nodded and their training would begin tomorrow whereas the competition wouldn't be for another week. _ went to her house and stepped inside, locking the door behind her she went to her room. Tired as hell, she crawled into her bed and passed out. After a nights sleep she woke to a warmth on her back, craning her head back to see Natsu pressed up against her backside.

~Natsu's POV~

I had gotten into bed with _ because she's my partner and Lucy would have kicked me out. A shrill scream woke me up and hurt my sensitive ears, the next thing I know I'm on the floor with _ looking mad at me...and blushing? She's never blushed. Seeing her blush made me blush too, well this is awkward. Standing up and dusting myself off, I looked at her and smiled to try to diffuse the awkwardness. Right before she was going to kick me out my hand caught hers and gripped her wrist tightly,

"We have to train today! Come on!"

I pulled her by her wrist quickly to the grassland where we had our last fight and her test to enter Fairy Tail.

~Third Person POV~

_ and Natsu had reached their destination and faced each other for the big fight. Natsu hesitated slightly when he came face to face with _ and had to fight her. _ tilted her head to the right and smiled,

"Is Natsu scared of getting beaten by a girl...again?"

"N-No...shut up."

"Poor baby!"

"Shut up."

"I'll go easy on you."

Natsu growled, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

_ fumbled back and wasn't able to sidestep the attack, getting hit by it. Once the fire subsided _ stood there without a scratch.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"GRIM REAPER HANDS OF HELL!" _ yelled.

Black hands appeared out of the ground and grabbed onto Natsu, holding his ankles and legs.

"FIRE DRAGON FISTS!"

Natsu repeatedly punched back the hands that grabbed him. Eventually the hands gave up and Natsu focused back onto _ who was no longer in the same spot. Spinning around to see the entire battle ground, he felt a sudden weight on his chest forcing him to fall back onto the ground. He coughed and gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and there was still a weight on him. _. She had tackled him and had him pinned down. Natsu began to blush fiercely,

"Why are you o-ontop of me?"

"I win." _ said in a flat voice as if she was just stating a fact.

-Time Skip 1 Week (and a bunch of training)-

All of the teams gathered in the guild hall waiting for the announcement that will reveal their trial location.

* * *

**Me: Oi, thanks for reading and review (no hate pls) and like and...message me? Sorry about like...no updates. I really haven't written much because of school. I haven't even begun a few request stories I got. My project is due on Valentines Day so I won't be able to update then...*sad face*...give me some time. Please? Forgive my lack of updating and it will be going on for a while. I'll do my best to update though! I still love you guys *another sad face*. Also in the title of the chapters I will refer to you as "Death" so the last one was "Meeting Death" and this one is "Death's Partner".**

**Natsu: Why did I get beaten by a girl?!**

**Gray: HAHA NATSU WAS BEATEN BY A GIRL!**

**Me: *Glare* I am the writer. I can make you do whatever I want. DANCE MONKEY, DANCE!**

***Natsu and Gray dance***


	3. Death's Dark Guild

**Okay, so from here on our there will be more adult themed stories. If you are easily offended, squeamish, or simply cannot handle the adult themes such as sexual themes, cursing, depression related items, abuse, prostitution, and forced sexual moments. I suggest you stop here. To those who can handle it, I appreciate it. And to those who can't, I'm sorry. This is an alternate ending for those who cannot deal with it:**

* * *

**Natsu and _ had made it to the island. Once they arrived Master Makarov cancelled the trial due to Acnologia's presence. Since he was able to sense this ahead of time, they did not sink along with the island. Once Natsu and _ had returned to the guild, _ was extremely shaken. She had a past with Acnologia and had not gotten over it. She may never, Natsu took this opportunity to comfort the crying girl. She had finally shown a moment of weakness, although she regretted it, she did not regret what happened next. Natsu already knew _ had a heart, she just kept it locked up. His protection of her in her short time at the guild had gotten to her. She had been broken. Death's apprentice was in love. She hated it yet felt so happy at the same time. Natsu returned her feelings claiming he had loved her at first sight. They continued their days in the guild and never left each other's side. _ had never felt so amazing in her life.**

* * *

**This is the more explicit story. Stop here if you cannot handle it.**

"The trial will be held on Tenrou Island."

"Aw yeah! Let's go!" The fire mage yelled with delight and gripped _'s arm. _ growled as Natsu pulled her to the boat, and for once in his life was actually excited about a moving vehicle. The other teams piled on to the boat and just as they set off Natsu's motion sickness kicked in and he clung onto _. She sighed in annoyance, just when she was going to push him off he looked at her with puppy dog eyes. _ cringed at her own weakness when she pulled his head into her lap and began to stroke his soft hair that somehow stayed in spikes. He moaned in discomfort while the other teams stared at them with wide eyes. _ was being extremely nice. Weirdly nice.

All teams arrived at the island, all of the girls had stripped down to bikinis. Even _. Her body ended up attracting the attention of every guy, earning a slap from their partners and a hand wrapped around her protectively. _ looked at Natsu who was holding her and hissed, "You've got three seconds to take your hands off of me." He quickly let go of her and scratched the back of his head in the adorable manner like always. Master Makarov stood proudly on a rock that still didn't make him eye level with any of the team members.

"The trial will be, a scavenger hunt followed by a battle between first and an S-Class mage."

"Yeah!" all of them yelled in delight.

Master Makarov smiled at the reactions from his children and passed out the clues to the item in question. _ looked at it then blinked, "Memorized. Let's go." Natsu looked at her with wide eyes but nodded, following her.

"I die once a year but time makes me stronger."

Natsu read it allowed one last time but still couldn't figure it out.

"_...do you know the answer?"

"Yes. Now let's hurry because Gajeel has Levy."

_ and Natsu arrived at the Tenrou tree and she walked to the base, picking up a small shiny fairy tail symbol.

"A tree 'dies' in the winter but grows over time."

Natsu looked at _, astonished.

"How did you know?"

"...so we won, and got here first." _ skillfully avoided the question.

Just as _ had predicted, Gajeel and Levy ran up and reached the spot in second place.

"How…" Levy looked at _, confused as to someone being smarter than her. Just then Master Makarov arose from nowhere and congratulated team Natsu. He explained the next trial which would be a battle between the two strong teams. Natsu wrapped his arms around _ and did his signature goofy smile.

"_, let's win!"

"What else would we do?" _ snapped.

Natsu leaned down and took her hand, "Your hand is shaking…"

"No it's not...okay it is but that's only because I know who we're against."

"Erza?"

"No, I do not fear anyone. I can just feel the massive power."

"Gildarts…?"

"Most likely."

Exactly as _ had predicted, Gildarts appeared from behind the Tenrou tree and smiled at _.

"Smart girl, how old are you?"

Natsu cringed, _ was clearly younger than him but he was already hitting on her. He wrapped his arm tightly around her but _ didn't seem to know she was being hit on.

"I'm 18, I believe. Or I could be older…"

"Ah, so...you'd be up for me taking you to dinner?"

"No" Natsu interjected.

Gildarts sighed, he knew it was a long shot. They had begun their battle, Gildarts incapacitated _ by splitting her apart into miniature versions of herself. Gildarts held one of them for good luck. This pissed Natsu off to no ends, he was all fired up. Their battle was long and intense, it lasted for several hours until both men had grown tired and Natsu used his anger to fuel him further. He was able to stop Gildarts, even though it was for a short time. _ had reverted into her original form and trapped GIldarts to the ground, beating him further than Natsu could have ever done. She was obviously stronger than him which came as a shock to everyone.

Master Makarov, as promised, awarded both mages with an S-Class ranking and the guild recognized _ as their new strongest. When they had returned to the guild, _ was never around Natsu, she was always occupied with the other guild members. Lucy had summoned Loke to meet the new guild member and fight against her. After the fight, _ had won. Loke was constantly hitting on _ and clung to her more than any other girl. More than Natsu. _ had only been in the guild for a month and already she had done so much. One day, Natsu dashed into the guild and grabbed _'s hand.

"_...let's go on a mission!"

"No."

"Whyyyyy?"

"Because soon it's going to be Valentine's Day and I would like to spend it with someone special."

Natsu felt his heart shatter and wasn't able to tell that _ was lying. No one could. Determined, he continued to pester her about it and eventually _ caved. Inside she was secretly excited but she would never show weakness. The job was to infiltrate a dark guild that was suspected of prostitution. Gaining their trust would take longer than a day, it would take a long time. _ and Natsu told Mirajane about the mission and she gave _ a concerned look.

"Be careful, the men in there might try to take advantage of a sexy girl such as yourself."

Natsu faltered and began to contemplate the job.

"Also," Mirajane added, "You have to dress very skimpy in order to get in."

A blush claimed Natsu's cheeks as Mirajane handed _ a bag.

_ and Natsu took the job and went to the train, Natsu getting motion sickness immediately after stepping in. They had arrived at a sketchy guild hall, during the train ride _ had changed into a tight crop top that was (favorite color) with a skirt that only barely covered her underwear. However, she put a spell over her fairy tail mark to cover it for the duration of the job. Entering the guild hall got her all the attention of the members. Even those who were 'busy' with other girls. Natsu entered right after her with a changed appearance since he was pretty well known. The master walked up to _ and smiled.

"So you left Fairy Tail?"

"Yes. I came to join this guild."

The master looked up and down her exposed body with a look that made Natsu want to kill him.

"You may join, you'll fit in well here."

"Thank you sir!"

"Who is your friend?"

"This is Ace, he would also like to join."

"Are you two romantically involved?"

"No."

"Then he is allowed to join."

The master wrapped his muscular arm around _ and smiled, he was a pretty handsome guy but _ still found Natsu more attractive by far. She shook her head to shake away the thought as the man ushered her into a room with Natsu on their tail.

* * *

**Natsu: You are dark...**

**Me: It gets worse, sorry I've had some of this happen to either me or the ones I love. I am twisted at this point.**

**Natsu: Wow...**

**Me: You still love me right?**

**Natsu: Yeah...**

**Me: Okay, and to my readers...I"M SORRY I HAVEN'T DONE YOUR REQUESTS. I HAVE SO MUCH STUFF DUE. I WILL GET TO IT I PROMISE.**


	4. Death's Love?

**Sorry I'm sooooooo busy. Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry this one is all over the place.**

* * *

~A week later~

Natsu and _ had gotten...comfortable-ish...with the guild. _ had her usual day of sexual harassment from her guild members and Natsu slapping away their hands. _ pulled Natsu aside and hissed,

"This isn't working."

Natsu was about reply when the master suddenly appeared behind her and gripped her shoulder, in reflex she spun around and kicked his leg. The master gripped her wrist and pulled her away from Natsu locking her in magic sealing restraints,

"What the hell?!" The master, Masahiko, seethed with rage.

"I-I'm sorry! OW! Y-You're hurting me!"

"You know, you won't sell with a personality like that."

"S-Sell?"

"Sweetheart, how do you think we can afford this guild? We sell girls like you."

"No...HELP!"

Masahiko began to cough up blood onto _. She yelped as she was pinned down by his limp body,

"N-Natsu…"

"You called?" He smiled in his dorky way.

_ began to blush and growled, "N-No I didn't!"

_ pushed the man off of her and Natsu broke the magic handcuffs. Masahiko coughed up more blood and said,

"You'll regret this…"

Natsu led _ out of the room and out of the guild as well. Just when Natsu and _ were out of sight, _ pushed Natsu away then hid behind a tree so that he wouldn't see her cry. Her efforts were in vain since Natsu could easily smell her track.

"_…? Are you ok?"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, trying to gain her tough shell back.

"..." Natsu sighed in annoyance and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up and into a hug.

"Let's go back to our Nakama." He said, he wasn't going to push her on her strange reaction, but he'd find out some day.

"Fine...but don't tell ANYONE!"

"Deal."

~Back At The Guild~

Natsu and _ had collected the money and when they returned, everyone was excited to see them back. Loke wrapped his arm around her, Gray around her hips, Natsu and Juvia sulked in the corner. _ had gone back to her tough form, Natsu to his dorky self, and all seemed to be normal in the guild. However, every member noticed that the mood had shifted slightly.

~Valentine's Day at the Guild~

Master Makarov jumped up onto the bar in front of Mirajane and smiled, "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" His cheeks and nose were red, the master was obviously drunk. Couples were everywhere, Levy and Gajeel sat by the bar along with Wendy and Romeo. _ and Natsu entered the guild at the same time, not on purpose. A love-struck Loke waltzed up to _ and held a rose out to her while bowing,

"Will you be my Valentine?"

_ hesitated, she was terrible with saying no.

"Ye-"

She flinched as she felt an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry, she can't. She already agreed to be mine."

_'s face turned a color that would rival Erza's hair as she saw the speaker, Natsu.

Loke hissed in defeat and retreated to the celestial world, Natsu kept his arm there and _ looked at him. In fact, the entire guild witnessed the exchange and was in the same shocked state as _. Natsu looked at _ then at the guild, confused, until it all clicked in his head.

"...I just asked you out didn't I?"

"More like forced. I'm just glad you're not COMPLETELY dense."

"So?" Lucy interrupted, "Natsu, are you going to do it or what?"

Natsu began to blush furiously, "O-Oh u-uh..._...d-do you w-want to g-go out?"

_ smirked, "I'll think about it."

Natsu looked at her like he was a puppy she had just kicked.

"Okay, yeah, sure...whatever…" _ mumbled in embarrassment.

Natsu smiled widely in delight and hugged his new...girlfriend..._ tensed up as her...boyfriend...hugged her tightly in his warm body. Lucy poked _'s shoulder and Natsu finally released her,

"Master wants you."

Natsu whimpered and held _'s hand, he didn't plan on letting her go. Not like he lost the only other thing he loved, Igneel. _ pulled her hand from his and turned to Lucy who whispered, "Yeah, you've imprinted on him. Good luck."

_ looked at the blonde, confused, before the Master ushered her into his office. _ looked around when Makarov snapped her attention back to him.

"We've had some...issues…"

"With what?"

"Your magic…"

"But I-" _ suddenly remembered scaring a bunch of people on the way here with her magic.

"-I couldn't control it…" Right as she said this, _'s eyes turned to slits and changed colors to (favorite color) eyes. Makarov grabbed _'s wrist and put on a bracelet that began to absorb her energy, reverting her back to normal. She screamed out in pain and held the bracelet that sent a burning pain into her left arm.

~Time Skip~

Master Makarov smiled at all of his children as he announced the Valentine's day event, a couple challenge. As soon as Natsu heard the word "challenge" he was pointing his finger at Gray and yelling, "YO ICE PRINCESS! _ AND I ARE GOING TO BEAT YOU!" Gray groaned and pulled his partner for the game closer, Juvia. For anyone who was not in a relationship got paired with someone. Natsu wrapped his arm around _ and grinned, _ growled as well as blushed at his warmth.

"L-Let me go, Natsu."

The master separated the two 'couples'.

"I'm busy today, so the challenge will be later on."

"Juvia does not like. It must be on the day of valentine's. And she must be with Gray-Sama!"

"When my schedule clears up, then we will my children!" The master proclaims.

* * *

**Okay, so basically I made the master say that because that's how it will be. When my schedule clears up, then I can. Also, sorry about some OC-ness in the past few chapters. I just don't know how to advance the story otherwise. Blehhhh and sorry I still haven't done the other stories.**


	5. Death's Bite

**I hope you guys know I love you. I just haven't been all that motivated to write because I feel kinda disconnected from my "fans" I always love getting messages about how you miss me or are worried that I won't update. Those really motivate me. But this is just a simple update and my next one (Friday or Saturday) will be better. Also I've been having personal problems which have brought me down. I promise I'll update. Lastly, my name is Leah. So...it's nice to see my name instead of my alias. Please leave reviews, I read them all but I don't respond. Otherwise private message me and I will respond to those. Still haven't begun the requested ones, I just really like the concept of this story more. It's slowly becoming more rated m. Cursing then more affection. Oh, and this story references episode 222. So if you don't understand, watch that one. **

* * *

~Fairy Tail~

_ bursts through the Guild and looked over at Mirajane,

"TEACH ME HOW TO TRANSFORM."

Mirajane looked at _ and tilted her head, "Why?"

_ looked at her, _'s face now pale and she trembled. Natsu looked over at _ and noticed her sudden change. "What Happened?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing." _ snapped at him.

Natsu walked up up behind her and hugged her, Mirajane walked over to _ and smiled sadly. "Of course, I'll teach you transformation."

~After the teaching (**Since I'm not sure how to write it**)~

Mirajane brought _ back to the guild with a big grin,

"She's a natural, show the guild. Turn into Lucy."

_ turned into an exact replica of Lucy, she looked over at her boyfriend to notice a change in his expression. It was filled with more love than he has ever looked at her with. _ looked back at him, stepping back. The real Lucy looked at him, blushing furiously. _ turned around, her back to Natsu. Master Makarov jumped onto the table and smiled brightly, "TODAY IS THE LATE VALENTINE'S DAY COUPLE CHALLENGE." _ was silent, she could feel Natsu standing next to her. She reverted back to her own body and knew that his smile dropped to a blank face. _ looked over at him, then down at her bracelet that had restricted her flow of magic to one that was classified as normal. She touched it delicately, then hooked her finger underneath it. _ pulled on it which broke it immediately. Natsu tilted his head and _ looked over at him.

"Have fun with the challenge." She said with pure hatred in her voice. She dashed out of the guild and ran back to her house, transforming into Wendy since Wendy was on her first job alone. She walked out of her door and sat down on a bench, transforming a can on the ground into Carla. She sat there, quietly. Natsu had run past her in a panic, then stopped, looking right at her.

"Wendy, have you seen _?!"

_ was heartbroken, she knew she hadn't changed her scent so he probably knew it was her and was just acting like he was caring. "No."

"Oh, ok." He said in a depressed voice, "I thought you were on a job?"

"I came back."

"Awesome!"

_ stood up and pushed past him. "I heard there's a couple's challenge. Why don't you go and check it out?"

Natsu nodded and ran back to the guild, _ followed then when she entered she grabbed Gray by the hand. "Come with me."

Gray obediently followed her, "What's wrong, Wendy?"

_ looked at her Wendy form then reverted back to normal, "Be my partner for the couple's challenge."

"What about Nats-"

"Are you going to be my partner or not?!"

"Y-Yeah!"

_ took his hand and walked back in, quiet. Natsu looked over at her and he couple feel his heart drop down to his feet. He walked over to _ and pulled her aside, where no one could see or hear them, "What the hell, _?!"

"What."

"Why are you with Gray?"

"You wanted to be with Lucy."

"No, I didn't!"

"I could read your expressions, you have feelings for Lucy." _ began to lie but she was a professional at lying, "I don't mind. Lucy is attractive and I heard in the past you were very close to her."

Natsu whined, "No! I-I don't like her!"

"Even if you don't, she likes you that way. So I don't mind seeing other people."

Natsu growled at her stupidity and looked around to make sure no one was spying on them. He lowered the collar of her shirt while he held her against a wall to stop her from struggling. He bit down on her neck, so hard that she began to bleed. _ yelped in pain and her hands turned into fists.

"N-Natsu! O-Ow!"

He mumbled while biting, "Stop moving."

_ stopped moving and Natsu let go of her neck, she clamped her hand over it. "W-WHAT THE HELL?!"

He put his forehead against her's, "Shhh, someone might hear us."

_ whisper-yelled, "What the hell Natsu?!"

"You were being irrational, so I simply marked you."

"M-Marked me?"

"Now you are mine."

"W-What?"

He placed his finger on her neck where he had bit her, "Give this a couple of days and you'll see what I mean."

"H-Huh?"

"You have a mark, and you can't smell it but now you smell like me!" He had a goofy smile, "So now no man can steal you." His smiled dropped.

_ blushed and slipped past him, "N-No!"

Natsu grabbed her from behind, walking out with her. Gajeel walked over to them, "I need to talk to _. Alone." Natsu gripped onto her tighter until _ got out of his grip, she followed Gajeel away from Natsu. Gajeel sat down at a table and put his hand on the spot he bit her,

"This is a dragon's mark. Did he explain?"

"N-No."

"Dragons are animals, they need to mark what is theirs. So he has marked you, understand that now he will be extremely possessive. Watch this."

Gajeel began to stroke a strand of _'s (h/l)(h/c) hair. Natsu glared at him then in less than a second he was by _, pulling her away from Gajeel. Gajeel smiled at _ in his toothy grin then returned to Pantherlily. Natsu growled then looked down at _, his expression softening,

"What were you doing with him?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me the truth."

"I am."

"Gajeel wouldn't just stroke your hair like that for no reason." Natsu took the same stand and began to stroke it.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleansing your hair."

"Natsu...that's a bit much."

"No it's not."

_ stared at him, in slight anger but still had a blush. He smiled and took _'s hand. _ sighed,

"But, don't you like Lucy?..."

"No."

"Then why did you look like you were in love when I transformed into her?"

"Because I was proud of you."

"Oh." _ felt like an idiot.

Gray then walked over to _ and smiled, "Ready for the couple's challenge?"

Natsu intervened, "No, she's going to be with me." he hissed.

Gray bumped his head against Natsu in their childish fights, "Why do you get to call the shots?!"

"Because I'm her boyfriend!"

"Then why did she come to me?!"

Natsu punched Gray, "YOU WANNA GO, PERVY POPSICLE?!"

"YES I DO, FLAME BREATH!"

_ smashed both their heads together, "I'm going to do the couple's challenge with Natsu, Gray is going to do it with Juvia."

Gray gulped and stood up, freezing in his tracks then leaning towards _. He began to sniff her. Natsu jolted up and pushed him back, "Personal space, perv!"

Gray looked disappointed, "Why does she smell like ash for brains?"

Tilting his head to the side with a creepy smile, "What do you think?"

_ blushed and hit the back of Natsu's head, "WE DID NOT!"

Natsu whimpered in pain then hugged _ from behind, Gray left sadly and _ elbowed him in the stomach.

Once he let go, Makarov jumped onto the bar, "TODAY IS THE COUPLE'S CHALLENGE DAY! WE WILL MEET IN THE TOWN SQUARE FOR THE REVEAL OF THE EVENT. PLEASE GET WITH YOUR PARTNER!"

Gray stood by Juvia, Levy by Gajeel, Erza by Mystogan, Elfman by Evergreen, Lucy by Loki, and Natsu by _. Master Makarov pulled _ aside and place another magic restricting bracelet on her. _ screamed in pain and fell to her knees. Natsu rushed to her side, after she had gotten used to it she asked why he had put it on her. "Because you're TOO powerful." He said with a smile. _ understood and they all walked to the town square, awaiting instructions.

* * *

**Me: Please don't kill me, this isn't all that great.**

**Natsu: Gray...don't fucking touch Leah.**

**Gray: *Pokes Leah***

**Me: I will stab you, bitch.**

**Gray: *Poker face***

**Natsu: *Hugs Leah* Mine...don't you see the mark? Idiot.**

**(In this conversation, feel free to change Leah to your name *wink wink*)**


	6. Death's Jealousy

**Oh my gosh! I got 6 followers! I mainly wrote this story because I love Natsu sooooo much. I ship myself with him. *sad face*. And, I haven't found many stories that have it in your perspective rather than Lucy's...sorry for almost no updates, just been busy. Ya know? I have a break from school so I'll try to do more updates! Also, for anyone who worries that this story won't continue since I haven't been updating. It will! I will let you know if I decide to stop it. Natsu is slightly out of character for a while. Sorry. Also, when you transform (you'll see what I mean in a bit) you transform into...ME!...Basically I have a brown pixie cut with dark brown eyes.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY HAS SOME OF EPISODE 223 FROM THE ANIME IN IT. PLEASE WATCH THAT FIRST.**

* * *

_ and Natsu looked at each other, Natsu grinned at her and she looked away with a blush on her face. Master Makarov finally arrived and Mirajane helped him up onto a ledge so that he was a bit above the average height. He stood proudly as he announced,

"The couple challenge is...a job!"

"Huh?" Everyone questioned.

"There are several jobs, I have specifically chosen ones that require a couple. The first to complete the job and returns, wins a prize."

Mirajane passed out flyers, _ and Natsu's read,

'Wizards needed to sneak into a highly guarded wizard base. Women are not welcomed unless accompanied by a man.'

"Well this job seems odd…" _ said in a questionable tone.

"I don't get it," Natsu flat out stated.

"You need to stay by me in this city because women are not allowed in without a man, and we need to sneak into a wizard base."

"Oh, let's go!" He smiled. _ took him by his hand, then walked to the train station. She forced him in and as soon as the train began to move, Natsu was knocked out. _ took this time to use her transformation spell to change her appearance. The train had stopped, Natsu had woken up, and the sun had set. He looked around for his partner only to see there was one last girl on the train. He smiled and stood up, "Come on _, let's go!" he could tell it was _ because of her/his smell. When the team had reached the hotel they planned to spend the night in, a male worker stood behind the desk. _ felt uncomfortable under his gaze, she had light brown hair in the form of a pixie cut, her eyes were a deep brown almost to the point of being black, and she wore a black strapless dress with white ruffles. Natsu stepped in front of her acting as a barrier between her and the man.

"Here is your room key, sir. And I suppose the woman will be sleeping in a separate room?"

"No." Natsu snapped, he didn't need Happy to find out that the man had just asked if _ was single. From behind the man, a fragile-looking woman appeared. Natsu stared at the woman in awe. _ pulled on Natsu's scarf, growing jealous herself.

"Natsu…"

"Dragneel…" The woman finished.

Natsu's eyes seemed to light up and his smile widened. "Hi!"

_ looked at him, confused. The woman was exceptionally pretty, she wore a tube top that only covered her chest, a skirt that reached the ground lined with pearls around her hips. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail that reached past her waist with vibrant blue eyes. _'s short brown hair covered her eyes. Natsu took the woman's hand and pulled her aside, whispering to her. _ took the room key from the man at the desk and walked to the designated room, leaving Natsu behind. Once she had swiped her card and opened the door, she slammed it shut and locked it. She jumped onto the bed and quickly fell asleep, until, she was woken up at around midnight by knocking on the door. Opening it, she was greeted by the man from the desk. He seemed to have a demonic smile on his face and before he even made a move he glanced around her room searching if she was alone or not. Seeing that she was completely alone, he hit _ on the head with the bell from his counter. Ironically, it made a small "Ding" sound when it came into contact with her head. _ was out cold for a long time and the guy from the desk moved her to the wizard base from her job flyer. _ woke up with a major headache and it took several minutes to gather her thoughts again and identify her surroundings. _ smiled in a creepy manner, she got in and didn't even have to do anything except get hit on the head with a bell in the middle of the night. She turned into dark matter and slipped through jail bars that kept her in one place of the room. Using that same power, she slipped underneath the door that was made of pure metal. She reverted back to herself and was relieved to be back in her flesh form. _ gasped quietly when she heard footsteps coming down the dimly lit hallway she was now in, she ducked into a corner that was concealed by the shadows until she saw a man with a high concentration of power in him. Once he had passed her, she turned into his shadow and after a while of following him, she grabbed his ankle with her death's touch which instantly killed him. Moving the body into a storage closet, _ sat down out of breath from using death's touch. She was powerful but it did cost a lot. _ gasped for air, her throat constricting and she hunched over while in a sitting position trying to catch her breath and regain her magic which filled up surprisingly quickly. She got up and began to walk around, looking like the guy. She resorted back to the job flyer to see what exactly she had to do. It seemed simple enough, to just destroy it from the inside. _ easily maneuvered through the guild and destroyed the center piece which caused the whole building to go up in flames. It really wasn't a challenge to her. She walked back to the hotel to notice Natsu had fallen asleep on the girl's lap and she was stroking his hair. _ felt so betrayed, jumping quickly to the conclusion that he was cheating on her. Of course he was, she wasn't the prettiest in Magnolia. Who was she kidding? He said that he didn't like Lucy or Lisanna like that, but they were so pretty. Lucy had hair that looked like gold and Lisanna had short hair that was even more pure than the whitest snow. Why was he even with her? He could easily be with Lisanna, she was all over him. Or Lucy, they had a history together. She was only _, no one special. Hell, she was death! People were terrified of her! Why was this silly guy not running away? She was supposed to be alone. Because no one likes death. At this point _ had brought herself down so much that she bursts into tears and ran to their room, gathered up her things, and went to the train station. She turned back to her old self with (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. During the train ride she reflected on her time at Fairy Tail, how much Natsu annoyed her but along the way she fell in love. To make her broken heart subside, she painted Natsu as an evil being with no innocence in any inch of his being. _ felt slightly better, slightly.

~At the Guild~

_ arrived to the guild and saw Master Makarov, he smiled at her.

"You won!...Wait...where's your partner?"

"..."

"Are you ok, my child?"

"Yes I'm fine, he just wanted to stay a bit longer."

"Well I'm sorry, but until he gets here, I can't qualify you as a winner."

"Oh…" _ cursed herself internally for leaving Natsu behind, but after remembering how much he hurt her...she immediately began to curse him instead.

~The Next Day~

All the couples had returned, and Master Makarov jumped up onto the table.

"I've received word from the counsel that we need to have 5 members go to another guild as part of an exchange student program. Are there any volunteers? Otherwise I will choose people."

"I volunteer." _ said quickly.

"I do too." Gray proclaimed.

"Same here." Erza said loudly.

"Aye!" Happy yelled.

Natsu chose that time to burst through the door, panting. "C...Count me in…"

_ sighed in annoyance and Makarov assigned them to the Blue Pegasus Guild. _ was NOT looking forward to being with Natsu any more. Only what was required.

~At the New Guild~

Erza had been forced into a strapless blue dress with a white design on it. _ has been put into a (f/c) dress that reached her upper thigh and has (second f/c) ruffles on the top. 'The master knows how to choose a dress' _ thought, the dress made her look amazing. She was also thankful that the dress covered both her Fairy Tail mark and the mark Natsu had made. Natsu, Happy, and Gray had been put into suits. Natsu was pissed off that he couldn't wear his scarf because he always had that thing. _ sat next to a man/customer that she was required to flirt with since that was what the Blue Pegasus, they were a host club. Erza refused Natsu to be in this since she knew he would just screw up, and he honestly cannot flirt, she was baffled by the fact he had gotten a girlfriend. _ began to flirt with the man who put his arm around her. She blushed and giggled at something he said. The master beamed, she was a pro at this and he thought she might officially become a member. His men would really like her in the guild and he knew it. Natsu sat at the bar, grumbling to himself in self pity, everyone was better than him. Even Happy was better than him, he walked around as a waiter and brought everyone drinks without spilling any like Natsu knows he would have done. Natsu walked over to _ and said to her with his stupid little grin,

"_!"

"Natsu…" _ snarled.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in the middle of something."

Natsu walked away from _, his shoulders slumped forward and radiated an aura of sadness. _ sighed in annoyance yet again, she turned back to her customer just to notice he was now kissing her.

"MMPH?!"

Natsu looked over, "HEY DUDE! GET OFF!" Natsu had attracted the attention of everyone in the guild as he stood up and pointed at the man.

"DON'T MAKE ME FIGHT YOU!" He yelled proudly.

_ put a hand on Natsu's chest, pushing him back. "If anyone should, it should be me. I don't need you to protect me."

Natsu looked at her, hurt. _ walked over to the man who now looked at her, shaking in fear. "I recommend that you leave now," _ began to make a black hole with her hand, "But, the choice is yours."

The man ran away and the master looked at _. "That was some bad perfume. Please find another guild."

_ walked over to the other teammates and they all left in silence. They went to the next guild, Lamia Scale. The little old lady walked up to _ and pointed her finger at her,

"Do you need a spin?!"

Jura entered carrying several stones in his arms and set them out on a table. He looked at the five members and sighed, "The customer needs us to decipher these stones. I have a dictionary but I haven't been able to figure any of it out."

_ took one of the stones and began to read through it. Natsu walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder to which she elbowed his stomach. Meanwhile, Gray and Lyon were fighting,

"When are you going to marry Juvia?!" Lyon questioned with anger.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING TO!" Gray yelled.

"FOR HER HAPPINESS YOU BETTER!" Lyon snapped.

"YOU CAN HAVE HER! I DON'T WANT HER!" Gray retorted.

"SHE REFUSES TO LOVE ME!" Lyon whined.

The two ice mages began to use their magic, in the end they were only able to create and throw a giant ice block. The ice block landed right onto all the stones. breaking them instantly. Jura was so upset and began to yell at Gray for ruining them when _ interveined.

"I got three words out of reading those, they were repeated over and over again. 'Light' 'Beneficial' and 'Tree'."

Jura was still fuming and asked them to leave, they went to Mermaid's Heel but Gray blew their cover so they were asked to leave again. The team went to Quatro Puppy but left that guild too. Then they reached the last guild, Sabertooth. _ was approached by Sting, he wrapped his arm around her and leaned down to her neck, sniffing her. Natsu growled at Sting but _ motioned at him that he needed to calm down. Sting lowered the collar of her shirt seeing her guild mark which Natsu had put his mark over. _ blushed and grabbed his wrist, before Natsu could even move to fight Sting, she had flipped him over her shoulder and pinned him to the ground with swords made from dark matter. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she flipped him over her shoulder as well. Once his back hit the ground he gave her a puppy dog face and so she helped him up, pulling him close to look like a hug to everyone else but whispered into his ear,

"I don't care whether you marked me or not. I am not afraid to break up with you, then also beat you up."

Natsu whispered back, "Why are you so mad?"

"Why are you with other girls?"

"Are you jealous?"

_ growled, "No."

"Yes you are."

"I swear I will fucking kill you if you say that again."

Natsu smiled in a goofy way, knowing _ was jealous but would never show it, "Hold on...what girl?"

"From the Valentine's Day mission…"

"I don't remember a girl…"

"What?"

"I wasn't being romantic with her, she…"

* * *

**Me: Mwahaha! Cliff hangers! I've been trying to make Natsu more into character.**

**Natsu: But I'm always getting jealous!**

**Me: That's because I am a hopeless romantic that wishes guys would fight over me or get jealous. SO I SHALL PLAY OUT MY FANTASIES WITH THIS STORY.**

**Natsu: Sheesh, got it.**

**Gray: Your writing has gotten sloppy.**

**Me: YA KNOW WHAT, GRAY?! F*** YOU! I SHALL DO AS I PLEASE. OKAY THANKS.**

**Gray: This is rated M, you can curse. Or else why would it be rated M?**

**Me: FOR LATER STUFF, BUT AS YOU WISH GRAY! FUCK YOU! *flails arms in a rage***

**Natsu: Calm down...*hands scarf***

**Me: *blush* Okay, fine. Also, it won't be a cliffhanger for long!**


	7. Death's Death

**Well, hi there. I wanted to thank JamieCavanaugh for their review. Honestly, I hate reviews but this one was worded so nicely that I immediately took it and made the changes suggested. Thanks for your support, everyone!**

* * *

"...knocked me out." Natsu finished his statement.

"What…?"

"She was a dragon slayer and I got excited. We talked about our dragons disappearing and then I blacked out. I woke up with my head in her lap. Then she talked about getting married and spending our lives looking for our dragons."

"O-Oh…b-but you really want to find Igneel..."

"Yeah, with you!" He smiled.

_ felt stupid for being so mean over a miscommunication, and her shame caused her to blush profoundly. But during that time she had realized that Natsu was causing her to go soft. She couldn't have that. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sting getting off the ground and looking at the five members of the team. He stood up straight and dusted himself off, taking _'s hand,

"We need your help."

"My help?" _ looked stunned.

"Yes, we're trying to kill Acnologia. The dragon of darkness."

"A-Acnologia?" _ stuttered.

"Are you scared?" Erza asked with concern.

"N-No. L-Let's go."

Sting and the rest of his guild led them to a forest which had seemed to be cut in half along the horizontal part of it, all the trees had either become stumps or were non-existent. _ looked around and Natsu sniffed the air for some sort of clue. His dragon-nose picked up Acnologia's scent so he ran in the direction ot the scent and his teammates were forced to follow his invisible trail. They had reached the part of the forest that had gone untouched, it was dark enough to conceal anything within it. A pair of glowing eyes was seen deep in the forest. _ grabbed Natsu by his arm with incredible strength.

"Stay here, I will do this."

"No! I'm a dragon slayer! This is what I do!"

"Natsu…" _ said quietly.

"No!" He growled.

_ leaned over and placed her forehead against his, fear in her eyes. Natsu's own eyes widened as he was perplexed why she would deny help. _ pressed her lips against his for a moment, Natsu took a few seconds to process what she had done. Once he had comprehended the situation he closed his eyes and returned the innocent kiss, because he had never kissed anyone before. Lisanna almost kissed him as well as Lucy but they never actually did. _ pulled away and smiled, motioning to Erza and the rest to stay behind and keep Natsu in place. Gray returned the motion with a simple nod of his head and they grabbed Natsu to restrain him. _ took a deep breath then disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

~Inside the Forest~

She could hear Natsu struggling against his friends to try to help. _ kept walking in the forest, the trees were bathed in a green tint of light, their leaves swirling around when the wind picked up. Looking straight ahead, _ found what she had came for. Acnologia turned to her and roared which threw her back against a tree. _ groaned in pain but got up again,

"I missed you…"

Acnologia swiped his tail at her, to which she skillfully dodged. Once his tail was stationary again and he didn't make any sudden movements, _ walked closer to him and held out her hand.

"Come home…" She said quietly as if to no one.

Acnologia roar again and used his magic to crush _. _ was unable to fight Acnologia, she didn't have the will to, she loved him too much to harm him. Her mouth curved up into a smile and her eyes closed, the ground wasn't comfortable but soon it wouldn't be a problem. _ coughed up blood, Acnologia looked down at her and actually felt sorry for her. He couldn't remember but she felt special to him in some way. _ used the last of her strength to whisper,

"Natsu…"

Then _ stopped moving.

~Back with the Team~

Natsu cringed in pain and looked down at his chest where he had placed the mark on _. That spot was now pure black and in the shape of an X,

"ERZA! _ IS IN TROUBLE!"

"We promised her we wouldn't let you go."

"Erza...please…"

Erza's strong will faltered and she released Natsu. He pushed past everyone and ran into the dark, almost tripping several times but catching himself each time. Feeling like he had been running around for hours, he stopped and took a deep breath, scanning his surroundings. After he had regained his breath, he sniffed for _'s scent and followed it to her still body no longer on the ground but now on Acnologia's tail which he was being surprisingly gentle with. Natsu looked over her appearance and his eyes darkened in anger at how gruesome her body had now become. She looked broken to the point of no repair at the moment. Eyes now narrowed and his mouth in a frown, he charged at Acnologia with full strength and delivered one punch before he was swept aside like a doll. Natsu got up again and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. When he went to go hit Acnologia again, he saw _'s body move. Acnologia gently placed _ on the ground and stepped back to watch her condition. Natsu moved beside her and her eyes slowly opened,

"Don't….hurt...Logi…"

"'Logi'?"

"Acno...logia…"

Natsu looked at her, extremely confused. _ moved her gaze to Acnologia and he met her gaze then brought his head down to her and gingerly began to rub against her, _ placed her hand on the tip of his nose and pet him. Natsu looked at the interaction, astonished at the calmness of them both. Tears began to flow down _'s face, from her eyes, to her cheeks, to the ground.

"Logi...take care of Natsu for me…Natsu...take care of Logi…"

"'Take care of'? What are you talking about?!"

_ looked at Acnologia,

"I'll miss you...Logi."

She then looked Natsu and smiled weakly,

"I'll miss you too...Natsu. I...love…y.." _ wasn't able to finish the sentence before she stopped moving, breathing, and her arm dropped down to her side.

Natsu looked at _, it took several minutes before he dropped his head and cried. _ was death...she wasn't able to die...right?

"You...took something precious to me right in front of my eyes…" He glared at Acnologia.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me: I am so evil! Yes, the story is continuing. But, cliffhangers are the best! I wonder how _ knew Acnologia? (Psh, I know how. But, you don't!)**

**Natsu: YOU KILLED THEM.**

**Me: ...**

**Gray: Natsu is weak.**

**Me: Where did that come from?**

**Gray: From when I had to restrain him. He couldn't even make me budge!**

**Natsu: YOU WANT TO GO, PERVERT?**

**Gray: LET'S GO, ASH!**

**Me: *Sigh* Next chapter will be better. Trust me. In the meantime, *Hits Gray and Natsu's heads together* shut up you two.**


	8. Death's Constellation

**Two updates in one day?! *Gasp* Anyway, so sorry about not doing other stories. I've already got a lot to do and I would prefer to focus on one story at a time. **

* * *

~Back at Fairy Tail~

Almost one year had passed since _ had died, life seemed to have gone back to normal. With _'s death, the guild wasn't quite as lively. Natsu stopped challenging Gray and often sat at the bar by Mirajane or wouldn't even show up. Lisanna had chosen this time to try to flirt with Natsu, but he had already found his mate and wouldn't even look at anyone else. But, he felt like such a failure, the male dragon is supposed to always protect his mate. Igneel would not be happy with him, he gave dragons a bad name. Natsu got off the stool at the bar, having brought himself down to an all time low, he wallowed out to the graveyard and sat next to _'s grave. People thought he had lost his mind because he would talk to the headstone and act like it was _ while also wrapping his scarf around it. Natsu felt his eyelids become extremely heavy. Eventually he gave in and fell asleep, Happy flew over to him and covered him with a blanket from _'s house which hadn't been sold yet so she still technically owned it.

~Natsu's Dream~

Natsu looked around and noticed that the world had gone up in flames. Ash and dust replaced what was once clean air, he could hardly breathe. Slabs of concrete began to hail down from the sky, they all avoided Natsu for some reason. He was very confused as to why they were falling until,

"AAAAHHH! NATSU!" _ screamed, she sounded like she was in the worst pain of her life.

Natsu ran over to the origin of the scream, "_! WHERE ARE Y-"

He saw _'s legs sticking out from underneath some of the concrete. He tried desperately to push the concrete off of her but no matter what it wouldn't move. No amount of fire or force would move it. His eyes widened when he heard a dragon's roar, he didn't want to leave _'s body behind but he didn't need to. The dragon came to him,

"IGNEEL!" Natsu yelled in delight of seeing his dad.

Igneel did not seem pleased when he saw Natsu, in fact, he blew fire at Natsu. When the fire hit Natsu, words began to swirl around in his head with an eerie tone,

"You failed. Failure. You couldn't save her. She's dead because of you." The voice taunted.

He fell to his knees, reflecting over those words. It was his fault, had he not let her go in alone she would still be alive. Depression filled his heart and he fell from his knees into a face down position onto the dirt. He laied there for what felt like forever and when he finally did look up, he saw _. Only, she wasn't the same. She wore a black cloak with the hood up and held a scythe just like the actual figure of death. She kneeled down to him and smiled in a demonic manner,

"You killed me, so it's only fair I get to take your life. Don't you agree?"

"Yes…"

Natsu sat up, following _ to a grassland and along the way he would look at the sky and see flashbacks of their time together.

_(FLASH BACK 1)_

A sudden weight hits her and forces her to fall back. "Sorry!" The boy with pink hair held out his hand to her. "Get your hand out of my face" _ said to him with a monotone voice. He smiled in his goofy way and grabbed her hand, pulling her up, "I can't leave a lady on the ground like that!". _ looked at him from his pink spiky hair to his sandals. "You don't seem to be the gentleman type," _ snapped at him. He let go of her hand and got into _'s personal zone, sniffing her neck and her (H/L) (H/C) hair. She growled and brought her foot up, kicking his chest and literally knocking the wind out of him as he flew back 10 feet. He coughed and stood up, "HEY! YOU'RE A-"

_(END OF FLASHBACK 1)_

_(FLASH BACK 2)_

"Thank you for the warm up." _ said with a devious smile. Mirajane hesitantly walked up to _ and said quietly, "W-where would you...l-like your guild mark?"

_ pointed to the left side of her upper chest, lowering the neck of her shirt as Mirajane stamped a fairy tail symbol that was black with white design (Whatever design you want). Natsu watched her, blushing when she lowered her shirt. In fact, all the guys in the guild watched. She noticed them and shot them a 'I will not hesitate to kill you' look.

_(END OF FLASHBACK 2)_

The last flashback was probably his favorite.

_(FLASH BACK 3)_

Natsu growled at her stupidity and looked around to make sure no one was spying on them. He lowered the collar of her shirt while he held her against a wall to stop her from struggling. He bit down on her neck, so hard that she began to bleed. _ yelped in pain and her hands turned into fists.

"N-Natsu! O-Ow!"

He mumbled while biting, "Stop moving."

_ stopped moving and Natsu let go of her neck, she clamped her hand over it. "W-WHAT THE HELL?!"

He put his forehead against her's, "Shhh, someone might hear us."

_ whisper-yelled, "What the hell Natsu?!"

_(END OF FLASHBACK 3)_

~End of Dream/Next Day~

Hearing someone call out his name, he jolted up into a sitting position to see the owner of the voice. It was simply Happy, the blue exceed flew over to Natsu and landed on his head,

"Let's go back to the guild!" Happy said in his happiest voice he could make in order to try to cheer Natsu up.

"Okay." Natsu replied with no enthusiasm.

Natsu and Happy walked back to the guild, Natsu had reluctantly removed his scarf from the headstone and put the blanket back in her house. He walked back through the doors of the guild to see a cake with her black and white Fairy Tail mark. This cake was supposed to cheer him up on the one-year anniversary of _'s death. However, all it did was make him even more depressed than all the previous days combined. Gray walked up to him and hit his back,

"Stop sulking around, Flame Breath! If you want a girlfriend, we can find another girl for y-" Gray was cut off by Natsu punching him in the jaw. Natsu returned to _'s grave and placed a single (favorite flower) on the space in front of the headstone. Once he had done that, he turned around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the night. He looked up into the sky to notice a new set of stars that appeared in front of his eyes, they aligned into the outline of a scythe. Natsu continued to look at these stars that were brighter than any others and a gust of wind picked up around him.

* * *

**Natsu: MY ONE MATE IS DEAD!**

**Me: I'm sorry, sweet heart.**

**Gray: I'm a jerk at the end.**

**Me: Yes, yes you are. Anyway, I'll update yet again pretty soon because let's be honest...everyone hates cliffhangers.**


	9. Death's Doll

**I apologize for the lack of updates. I haven't been feeling the greatest. Yes I did draw the image myself but FanFiction wouldn't let me publish the actual link. I had to add in the }. Also, there are mentions of abuse and OOCness. I really didn't know how to progress a love story with Natsu being so dense. Soon we're going to learn more about _'s past. Again, haven't gotten around to the requested ones because still not feeling well. And I might start a story with another anime. Probably not, but I don't know. The updates will be slow still. Sorry.**

* * *

As the wind picked up, a shooting star appeared surrounded by a cloud of darkness. Natsu noticed that the shining object seemed to be falling to the earth not far away from him, it didn't take him long to see that it wasn't a star but rather a human. He began to run to the falling person, when he got close he almost tripped but caught himself quickly. Holding out his arms with the intent to catch the person, he did but the force of a sudden weight caused him to fall forward and land on top of them. Looking down at the person brought tears to his eyes,

"_…"

She seemed to be passed out, wearing simply her black cloak with the hood from his dream.

(To see an image, remove the } then go to  imgur.}com/30Og6HD)

_ looked so peaceful, Natsu picked her up and held her tightly as if he was afraid to let her go and she'd disappear. He slowly walked backed to his house and quietly opened the door. Happy stirred from his slumber and looked up at Natsu, his eyes then trained to _ and he perked up. Happy flew over to Natsu and sat on his head as Natsu put _ on his bed. Both Natsu and happy got into bed with her and the two of them cuddled her that night.

~Next Day~

_ woke up and saw a black vest attached to a tone chest. Natsu had already been awake and kept holding her, _ looked up at him and then he returned her gaze,

"Hey." Natsu said in a slightly groggy voice.

_ blushed and kept looking into his eyes, her head rate sped up. This wasn't normal. She hasn't liked anyone before, she hasn't needed anyone before, she thought she could go through her abnormally long life without anyone. _ pulled away from Natsu, trying to put space between them but there was a problem. He wouldn't let her. _ was pulled back into his muscular chest. She was secretly excited for once in her life, someone saw through one of her acts. It might have just been that one, but she loved it. Natsu interrupted her thoughts, well he didn't mean to. His heart beat was very loud since her head was against his chest. _ blushed, he was just as nervous as she was. _ looked up yet again at him and he returned it again,

"I-I...l-lov…" _ couldn't seem to say it, she hasn't said it before.

"I l-love y-you too." Natsu also hadn't said it before.

_ relaxed, they were equally embarrassed. But she had a feeling she was about to be more embarrassed. His eyes kept looking at her, she had a few weaknesses. His eyes were definitely one. _ sighed and mentally said 'fuck it'. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, although he was stunned then returned the kiss, she still pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought my first kiss-"

"F-First kiss?" Natsu questioned. He thought a girl like _ would have had her first kiss before, she was drop-dead gorgeous, "It's mine too."

"O-Oh I'm sorry! I-I stole your first kiss!" _ started to apologize when Natsu placed his hand over the mark on her guild mark.

"You're my one and only mate, of course you'll be my first kiss. Baka."

Natsu further proved his point by kissing her again.

~In the Afternoon~

Natsu and _ finally got out of bed, both didn't want to stop cuddling but they knew they should show up at the guild or else rumors would surface that Natsu was drowning away his sorrows in some obscure way. _ and Natsu returned to the guild and everyone was very happy to see her, more excited than when Lisanna came back which didn't sit well with Lisanna. Gray hugged _ which didn't make Natsu too happy considering he was only in his boxers from stripping. _ blushed since she's never been this close to a man with this little clothing. Natsu walked over to them but was stopped by Lisanna hugging him rather than paying attention to _ like the rest of the guild. She made sure to press her chest up against him, _ looked over and hurt filled her eyes. _ knew that Natsu didn't want the hug but she was more hurt by the fact Lisanna was still trying to be with Natsu. Gray was mimicking Lisanna in a way by hugging _ tightly. Natsu growled in annoyance at both Gray and Lisanna, removing himself from Lisanna's grasp, he walked over to Gray and said in a dark and scary voice,

"Get your clothes, and get off of my girlfriend."

_ blushed at his jealousy. Gray let go of her and walked away to find his clothes. The rest of the guild dispersed and went back to their normal spots. Natsu wrapped his larger and warmer hand in her smaller and colder hand. _ smiled happily then Makarov walked up to _ and said in a quiet voice,

"There is a man here for you."

"Did he say his name?"

"No."

"I see…"

_ walked out the guild doors to meet the man, Natsu was slightly hesitant considering this was both a man and he didn't say what his name was. That's suspicious. He walked over to the doors and hid, listening in.

"Oh...it's you…" _ said in a disappointed voice.

"_…" The man's voice sounded dark and menacing.

"I don't know how you're still alive. It's been many years."

"Just like you made a deal, I did too."

"With who?"

"That is nothing you should be concerned about."

"I am concerned because you shouldn't be alive. I thought I was free from you!" _ yelled but Natsu noticed a hint of fear in her voice. Before Natsu could peek out to see the man's face, he heard a thud. When he ran out to see what it was, both _ and the unidentified man were gone. He looked down at a white rag and pinched his nose. Chloroform, just as he thought. Natsu ran back inside and growled,

"MASTER! _ WAS KIDNAPPED!"

Lisanna mumbled something that only Natsu heard, and it took all of his strength not to punch her right then and there. Makarov walked up to Natsu and Natsu quickly asked,

"What did the man look like?"

"He looked like an older and male version of _."

"Maybe it was her dad?" Gray inquired.

"But...her dad is Death?"

"No baka, Death is just her mentor. Death can't have kids."

"Oh…"

"I'll help you look for her!"

Gray seemed a little too excited in Natsu's eyes, "Ok."

~At _'s old home~

It's official, her dad had officially gone insane. He had _ in shackles while wearing a dress that made her look like a porcelain doll. She had a (f/c) dress on that resembled Alice in Wonderland's and a (f/c) bow in her hair. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair covered her eyes as her head slumped forward. By this point she was wide awake but didn't want to face her dad. Not again. She was unable to beat him a battle because he made a deal with a dark angel to be invincible and also have magic powers. He then entered the room, holding a doll that was dressed up as _'s mom,

"Oh (mom's name), _ came home from (best friend's name)'s house. _ dressed up really pretty for tonight, don't you agree that she looks beautiful?"

The man forced the life size mom-doll to nod her head. This was beyond creepy. _ gritted her teeth to stop from crying, but when she looked down at the ground, she noticed her dad's shadow getting closer and closer.

"_…Didn't you miss your mother?"

_ didn't answer, staying completely silent. Not even breathing. Her dad growled and pulled out a belt.

~With Natsu~

Natsu had to find out where _'s dad lived. He wouldn't be this worried normally because it seemed so innocent. But, there was chloroform involved. He looked back and saw Gray trailing behind, this only made him run faster in order to lose him. He couldn't have Gray also be the knight in shining honor. It doesn't work that way. Natsu will be the superhero.

* * *

**Me: I'm on the verge of passing out. Also please don't take offense from anything in this story. I'm not making fun of abuse or trying to be insensitive. While I have not personally received it, I have other sources that have. So please don't be mad at me.**

**Natsu: I'll catch you.**

**Me: Than- *faints***


	10. Death's Escape

**Thanks for waiting so long. I've had a lot going on and then on top of that, writer's block. I'm glad you are enjoying the story! I personally like it, but then again, I'm bias to myself. Once everything in my life clams down and I find inspiration, expect more updates! Just wait until the summer!**

* * *

_ went through her 'day' with her 'mom' and 'dad'. She was released from the shackles and her dad told her to cook dinner tonight, so that's exactly what she did. While she was preparing spaghetti, she mumbled to herself talking about Natsu, to cheer her up. She took one of the pans and looked at herself in the reflection, the face looking back at her was definitely not her. The girl had eyes that looked empty, slowly turning black. Her lips were a vibrant red that resembled blood. Makeup was caked all around her face to cover up the marks her dad had made. _ set down the pan and sighed in defeat. Natsu wouldn't be able to find her, he has nothing to go on. He has no idea where she'd be. Right?

~With Natsu~

The sun said it's goodbyes as it slid underneath the horizon and out of sight. Gray and Natsu returned to the guild, empty handed. Natsu sat down at the bar and looked a Mirajane,

"Mira, can I get a cup of fire?"

"Of course."

Mirajane returned with the cup as Natsu gulped down the flames. He had given up, only for the day, and accompanied his blue companion to their house.

~Next Day~

Early that morning, Natsu was already in the guild asking his fellow guild members if they'd put up the 'Missing Person' signs that he had made. All of them agreed they were both saddened and touched by the desperation he had to save her. Natsu picked back up his search, he walked all around town with his nose held high to try to find her scent. After a few hours of walking around the town, he finally caught the scent he was hoping for.

~With _~

_ was standing in her old room before she had run away. Her eyes darted around to take it all in, the entire room was filled with dolls that terrified her. She walked over to a large cylinder container in her room. It looked like it could fit a human. That's when it all clicked. Her doll-like clothes. Her make up. Her eyes. She was a doll that her dad planned to display. _'s pupils dilated out of fear and she spun on her heels to dash towards the door. But, she was stopped when she put her hand on the doorknob, because it was already spinning to open. A familiar face peeked in,

"How's my favorite doll doing?" He said in a way too cheerful voice.

~With Natsu~

Natsu followed the scent to the outskirts of Magnolia, he saw a house that looked like in the past it was beautiful. Now it was covered in vines, dusty, and falling apart. The night was lurking once again and the sky grew darker. Natsu wrapped his scarf around his head and mumbled,

"Nin-nin to the rescue."

He snuck around to the backyard and climbed over the fence, once he was in the backyard he noticed the backyard was nicely kept. It had a working water fountain and a lovely garden. A bright light caught his attention as he noticed one last window that was lit. There was a black shadowy figure of a girl. Perfect. He clutched one of the vines on the side of the house and began to slowly climb up it, stopping every now and then because there were footsteps inside of the house. Once he had reached the lit window, he pried it open and climbed in, Nin-nin style. He froze up when he saw the room. There were so many lifeless dolls, but one stood out. The glass cylinder in the middle of the room held a human-sized doll. Natsu slowly moved closer to the doll and put his hand up to the glass. He could tell it was _, but she was different. She resembled the dolls with her life drained black eyes and everything else about her. _ wasn't moving at all, she was posed like a doll, her right hand resting on top of her left while resting upon her stomach. She stood up straight and even had the doll-support that was used to keep the dolls standing. Looking her over, Natsu noticed tiny marks on her. His anger began to build up slightly. Before he'd do anything stupid, he decided to investigate further. The lock on the glass cylinder looked pretty complex with several layers of security. Natsu didn't know what would happen if someone heard him freeing her, he wasn't sure of anything about _'s situation. To be on the safe side, he tried to clip the lock rather than attempt too many times and set an alarm off or make too much noise trying to break the glass. He mentally cursed himself for not bringing along Gajeel to bite away the metal on the lock. Looking back inside, he saw her lips turning blue. That's when it hit him, she didn't have any source of air. His panic level rose as he decided to burn the metal on the lock and break it. Luckily for him, everything went without a hitch. The lock broke and no alarms sounded. He slid open the door which gave _ a gust of air. She coughed and wheezed, clutching her chest. Natsu pried open the claws of the doll holding mechanism. _ collapsed into his arms and went limp. Natsu picked her up bridal style and set her down on the bed in the room. He desperately wanted to leave but he couldn't risk dropping or hurting _. While she caught her breath, Natsu brushed back her hair to calm her down. He had learned this move from Happy, in fact, Happy has been teaching him most of the things girls like because he heard them from Wendy while trying to get Carla to fall in love with him. The rest of the guild also had been helping him behind _'s back. They knew he couldn't stay dense forever. _'s eyes opened wide and her chest began to rise and fall slower than before. She seemed to have caught her breath and was calm. _ looked over at Natsu and said in a quiet voice,

"My dad...is...coming…"

Natsu tensed up as the door flew open, a fuming man flung himself at Natsu who easily hit him to the ground. He grabbed _ and put her on his back. Before _'s dad could get up, Natsu was already out the window with her. He jumped down to the ground and over the fence. He ran through the dark streets of Magnolia with only a few lamp posts protecting them from total darkness. Along the way, _ asked to be put down. After some arguing, he put her down since they were far enough away from her dad's house. Natsu held her hand and kept running though, he didn't want to hurt any of _'s family members but he also didn't want her to get hurt. Natsu and _ made it back to the guild and all eyes went to _, most of the girls felt bad and started complimenting her outfit which only made _ cry. She felt so defenseless and weak. Worried, Natsu announced she'd be at his house to which everyone actually understood. A few sexual jokes were made but most understood. Natsu walked with _ to his house and opened the door slowly, Happy greeted them as Natsu closed the door. _ responded to Happy but then directed her attention to Natsu,

"I want to change."

"I don't have any of your clothes."

"It'd be weird if you did."

Natsu removed his outer coat and handed it to her then turned around. _ changed so that she was now wearing his coat instead of the dress. She tapped on his bare shoulder. Once he turned around, his face began to burn up from seeing _ in his clothing. _ returned the blush since Natsu was just in his scarf and pants. She could feel herself shaking in fear still from the experience and hoped Natsu didn't notice. She tried to stable herself but her efforts were in vain, Natsu wrapped his scarf around her. _'s eyes widened and she stared at him, this was THE scarf. His signature scarf that he never took off. She felt special.

"T-This is your scarf."

"Aye."

"Y-You don't have to give it to me."

"It always makes me feel safe, so it can do the same for you!" He said, cheerfully.

"I-I love you." _ stuttered.

Natsu's face turned darker than Erza's hair, "I love you too."

_ hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. He hugged his mate back, unsure of what to do since she was crying. _ always seemed so tough, yet she was breaking down more than he has ever seen.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning."

"Beginning?"

"Of my life."

Natsu smiled and nodded, she knew everything about his life. Now he got to find out what made _ the way she was.

"It all started with…"

* * *

**Me: Okay, I'm sorry yet again for any offensive materials in here. I don't mean for anything to hurt anyone. **

**Natsu: Aye, we both love you _!**

**Me: I appreciate the nice comments. There was one that complimented my writing and told me that they really liked my story. That comment made my day! It gave me the motivation I needed. I promise I read every single comment and respond to most. Thank you for the love. It means a lot more than you might think, it brightens up my day with everything I have going on. I always look back at them when I feel bad. **

**Natsu: Thank you, _-chan!**

**Me: Yes. Thank you. **


	11. Death's Sting

**Quick update. And a long one. Yay! I don't know how I did this considering I had a HUGE English test today. I love that you guys love my story. It makes my day to read nice comments. I honestly thought no one would read this. But, I've got like 7 people following it! WHOO!**

* * *

"It all started with...my dad."

"Of course it would." Natsu sighed, her dad was fucked up.

"Hey, you want me to tell the story or what?!" _ snapped.

"Sorry ma'am."

_ stuck her tongue out then continued her story,

"My dad…"

~_'s childhood memories in her POV~

At the age of 4, my mom died. My dad idolized her in every way, he centered his world around her. It seemed loving to everyone else, they were the perfect couple...in public. My dad started to abuse drugs and alcohol. Then later, my mom, followed by me. I was 4, I didn't understand much. But, I remember one day, my dad came home with another girl. My mom was furious. She yelled at him, dad wasn't happy with that and the other girl left the house. My dad blamed my mom and so he locked her in their room along with me. I wasn't like most kids my age, I didn't step out of line and was well trained. That night, my mom held me close. Closer than ever. She was afraid to lose me, I felt her warmth, her heartbeat, I could feel her breathe. I could feel her living. When we woke up, my dad came up and apologized. My mom didn't buy it and picked me up, trying to get past him. So, my dad hit her across the face with his hand. She almost dropped me but set me down so I wouldn't get hurt. My dad took my mom by the wrist and took her out of the room, I heard footsteps go down the stairs. Then, my mom had a blood-curdling scream that slowly died down along with her. I was in their room the rest of that day while I heard cleaning downstairs. Throughout my childhood, my dad pushed the idea onto me that he was innocent. I knew he wasn't, he started to treat me like my mom, abuse me yet was slightly sexual. Nothing terrible happened, I wasn't raped. Which I'm very glad for. But it's still the type of the things that could send him to jail. When I turned 16, I knew it was only going to go downhill from there. He took away all of my clothes and replaced them with my mom's old clothes. He was on the edge of cracking. On my 16th birthday he got very violent and I was on the edge of death, so I ran away. When I hid in the forest a while away from my house, I began to slip out of consciousness. I was going to die and I knew it. I saw a black figure appear and our conversation went like this,

"_ _?" The figure asked.

"Yes...who wants to know?"

"I'm here for your soul."

"Sure, take it."

"No fight? Nothing?"

"Nope, just kill me already."

"Most people want to live longer. They beg for their lives."

"Even if I live, I have nothing to live for. I have no where to go, no one to see. I'll be alone. So get it over with."

"Ugh, you remind me of my wife."

"Death has a wife?"

"Grim reaper, yes."

"I see…"

"Well she's been wanting a kid for a while now, and I think you two would get along. So you're going to live with me."

"You can't order me to."

"I'm the Grim Reaper, yes I can."

"No, because I have nothing to lose."

Just then, his bony hand helped me up and he transported to hell. I was freaked out on the inside as to why Death was being nice. However, I kept my cool. I met his wife and I agreed to be their child. Death taught me his magic because apparently Death can grow old. Not die, just have someone surpass him. For my 18th birthday, he got me a pet. Acnologia. I played with him all the time, and Death even went as far as to send me to the human world so I could have fun there. He always checked in on me. But then, Death got older. We grew further apart. He was becoming weak and so was I. When you first met me, I was strong. But, Death stopped visiting. I grew weaker and weaker. I was able to be caught so easily. I just need to talk to Death again. I just need my dad.

~End~

~Back with Natsu~

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I should go home." _ said quietly.

"Can I come?" Natsu said in a happy voice.

"Sure."

Natsu followed _ as well as Happy. Once they got there, _ passed out as soon as she stepped through the doorway. Natsu picked her up and placed her on her bed. He got in next to her and closed his eyes.

~Next Day~

_ and Natsu walked into the guild and Master Makarov exclaimed, "THE MAGIC GAMES ARE COMING UP!"

"But, didn't they already happen?"

"That was a year ago…"

"Wow. My perception of time is really off." _ sighed, time for her flowed similar to that of which was in the celestial world. She knew the actual time, but everything seemed sped up to her. Makarov assigned the A team which consisted of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and _. Team B had Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy, Evergreen, and Gajeel. Of course, Gajeel complained about being on team B and to add insult to injury, a team of all girls.

~Time skip to training~

Team A and team B combined into one team when it came to training, unfortunately for everyone, it was hot. All the girls were in a bikini, each more revealing than the last. But _ was still in her typical outfit, (choose outfit) fit her nicely, so why change? She had to admit, she was getting kind of sweaty. The teams began to spar against each other.

Gray beat Lisanna.

Juvia beat Wendy.

Erza beat Lucy.

_ beat Evergreen.

Natsu and Gajeel tied.

Natsu kept trying to pick fights with boy Gray and Gajeel. The three boys began to fight until _ pinned them all against three separate trees with dark matter. When she released them, they fell onto the dirt with a thud. Since they finished their training early, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, and Natsu got into their old group that they had before _. Juvia tried to squeeze her way in next to Gray and Lisanna tried to get next to Natsu but was blocked by Lucy. Evergreen was talking to Elfman and Gajeel. _ looked at them all and pressed her lips together into a flat line. Happy chose that moment to catch up to everyone and sat on _'s head,

"Looks like everything is back to normal."

"Yeah...normal…" _ moved Happy off of her head and walked deeper into the forest, stripping down to the bikini she wore underneath incase she had the courage to wear it in front of everyone else. _ got into a cold river and hung her clothes on the tree branch that jutted out nearby. _ submerged her head and got lost in thought, when she had resurfaced she realized that it was dark and no one had come looking for her. _ thought to herself that it was better that way. _ couldn't help but feel beaten by Lisanna and Lucy who weren't afraid to be sexy, especially in front of Natsu. _ got out of the river and dried herself off by using a spell that sucked the water into a black hole. She then put back on her clothes and climbed up into the tree she had hung her clothes on. Resting on a branch, she sang quietly to herself,

_Death surrounds, my heartbeat's slowing down._

_I won't take this world's abuse._

_I won't give up,_

_I refuse!_

_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken._

_This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen._

_When everything you love is leaving,_

_You hold on to what you believe in._

_The last thing I heard, was you whispering 'goodbye'_

_And then I heard you flat-line!_

_(Not Gonna Die by Skillet)_

_ relaxed at the song and smiled to herself. Just that little bit made her feel better. _ looked up at the sky and counted each star to help herself fall asleep.

~Next Day~

The next day she awoke to Natsu sleeping underneath the tree. She smiled to herself and climbed down. _ shook Natsu,

"Get up."

"Noooooo."

"Get up."

"Noooooooooooo."

"NATSU GET THE HELL UP OR I DO NOT MIND KICKING YOUR CROTCH!"

Natsu shot straight up and rubbed his eyes, "But _…" He whined.

_ sighed with a smile on her face and helped him up, she dragged him back to the guild when the rest of the group was leaving too. Lisanna and Lucy looked back at _, who was still in a bikini and sighed in unison. Lucy understood and decided to root for them rather than against them, Lisanna wasn't as understanding. When they got back into the guild, it was filled with faces from other guilds. All of them rushed up to _ and began to talk to her. Most were men and her apparel only made them come on stronger. _ put out her palm and opened up the screams of hell which shut them all up.

"What do you want from me?"

Sting pushed forward to the front, "I want you to join my guild." Sting's eyes trailed down to the bite mark from Natsu and he smiled in an evil manner. Pulling _ away from the rest of the group (which was hard to do), he made a move similar to Natsu's when he bit her. _ knew what was coming and tried to kick him, he dodged and used that time when she was open to bite her. _ yelped in pain,

"NATSU!"

Sting pulled away and looked down at Natsu's vanishing mark. _ also noticed it and stared at Sting in horror. _ was overwhelmed with the two marks fighting a battle in her body so that she passed out. Sting picked her up bridal style and began to walk out the door when Natsu stopped him,

"Where do you think you're going with MY girlfr-" Natsu was cut off by the last of his mark turning into sparkles that floated up into the air, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Try to keep up." Sting teased.

Natsu growled, "I SWEAR I'M GOING PUMMEL YOU INTO THE GROUND!"

"Nope, I don't recommend that. The Grand Magic Games are coming up, and let's just say...I'm very influential."

"..." Natsu was unable to respond. He was unsure of whether he could even claim _ again when he got her back. Not if. When.

Sting left as well as the mob that was trying to coax her into their guild for the Grand Magic Games. Natsu used up all of his strength to not chase after _. He just had to come up with a plan. But, Lisanna and Sting both had plans that would get in the way of his. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Me: Please don't judge yet, not on _'s background, nothing. Please. I'm kind of making the Dragon Slayer 'rules' up as I go because it will fit so well into the story. I've got a plan, so don't criticize my story, please. Not now...I can't handle any. Too much going on. Also I apologize so much for so many characters being OOC. Sorry...if I don't, I won't have anything to write about. I can't keep everyone together and the same. There would be no conflict. I SWEAR I HAVE A PLAN. Just...let me do it...so please...only nice comments.**


	12. Death's Game

**AFTER THIS CHAPTER, IT WILL BECOME RATED M! SEXUAL MATERIAL! IF SOMEONE REQUESTS AN ENDING THAT IS NOT RATED M SO THEY CAN HAVE CLOSURE. I'LL GLADLY DO IT. BUT, THE SEXUAL MATERIAL WILL ONLY BE IMPLIED AND SLIGHTLY DESCRIBED BECAUSE I SUCK AT LEMON. I DON'T SUCK LEMONS (Haha) I JUST CAN'T WRITE THEM. EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT SEXUAL MATERIAL YOU CAN READ UP UNTIL THE LINE AND BOLD TEXT THAT SAYS TO END HERE.**

* * *

_ woke up in Sabertooth's guild and placed her hand over her guild mark. It was gone. _ stood up quickly, which made her light-headed, then marched over to Sting,

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DID YOU GET RID OF MY GUILD MARK AND NATSU'S MARK?!"

Sting put up his pointer finger, "I have to beat Natsu in everything." He added in his middle finger, "You're strong and attractive." He added in his ring finger, "I'm a THIRD generation Dragon Slayer. I can override his mark. The lacrima dissolves his mark and replaces it with mine."

"Why?..."

"So you'll be on my team for the Grand Magic Games, make Natsu mad, and I can win the Grand Magic Games while rubbing it in Natsu's face. Got it?"

"No, fuck you. You're batshit crazy if you think I'm just going to stand here and let you hurt my boyfriend!"

"You're going to have to."

"Why?!"

Sting leaned in and whispered into _'s ear. She whimpered and remained quiet for the rest of the day.

~Grand Magic Games!~

All of the teams had arrived and Natsu kept a look out for _. When she turned up he resembled a child on any holiday. _ pardoned herself from her 'team' but was followed by Sting. When she came up to Natsu, he hugged her. Sting stood there which made both of them uncomfortable. He gently held _'s hand and brought her back to the team. Natsu reluctantly went back to his team and they both awaited the announcements. During the battles of the other Guilds, Natsu had an uneasy feeling and scanned the crowd for the source of it. His eyes trained on a man who was sitting by _'s team who seemed oddly familiar. Natsu mentally cursed when he realized, shit, it was _'s dad. Natsu hit his head against the railing in anger because Sting was clueless as well as _. They were both just sitting ducks. Erza elbowed him in the side which caught his attention to realize he had been called to go the arena.

"Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster vs _ _ and Sting Eucliffe."

The teams entered the arena and glared at each other. Natsu and Gray fought over who got to fight Sting. Neither of them wanted to fight _ because first of all, she was scary, second of all, they both had feelings for her. _ was popular when it came to guys. Sting had very subtle feelings for her. _ looked at Gray who was somehow managing to keep his clothes on. Sting leaned in and held her hand which earned a gasp of surprise from half the audience, and an 'aww' from the other half. The half of the audience that said 'aww' began to chant,

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!"

Sting smiled internally because that chant gave him the idea to do so in order to make Natsu as mad as possible. Sting wanted a real fight. _ looked at him, he stare moving into a 'death glare' (pun intended),

"Don't you dar-" _ was interrupted by Sting's lips against hers.

Natsu's hands were engulfed in flames as Sting pulled away and wrapped his arm around her. _ cringed but let him because he knew something she didn't want out. Once the crowd had calmed down, the battle commenced.

~After the Battle~

The battle went by a lot quicker than anticipated. _ fought Natsu and won after a while. Sting beat Gray quickly. The teams returned to their sides. _'s dad came up to her after the battle and _ turned pale. She stepped back every time he stepped forward. _ trained her eyes to Natsu and avoided her dad until he finally looked over. Thank gosh that he wasn't so fucking dense about the situation. Natsu walked over and grabbed _, slinging her over his shoulder. Sting and her dad looked at him and both tried to reach for her only to be blocked by Natsu's fire,

"Games over. Back the fuck off." Natsu felt like a badass as he walked away with _.

~At Natsu's house~

Natsu swung open the door angrily and set _ down. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Jeez, do I always have to watch you?"

"No!" _ glared, "I can take care of myself! I don't need you!"

Natsu flicked her forehead and lowered her shirt, revealing Sting's mark, "Obviously you do. Stop being around other men. Especially Dragon Slayers. I don't know how he could remove it but I'll make sure no one does."

Natsu's eyes had turned into slits that resembled a Dragon's. He leaned down and bit down on her neck again, this time slower and gentler. Not rushed like before.

_**(STOP HERE IF YOU DO NOT WANT RATED M MATERIAL)**_

* * *

_ blushed and tried to pull his head away.

"Stooooppp!"

"Stay still." He hissed.

_ groaned and stopped struggling. Once Natsu pulled away, his mark had moved up to her neck.

"That's more obvious!" _ whined.

"Exactly."

"But...ok…" _ sighed.

Natsu returned to his goofy self, his eyes back to normal and his smile more relaxed. _ looked at him quietly, building up courage in her head and repeated the same thing she did when they first kissed.

"Fuck it."

This time she said it aloud and pulled his lips to hers. Natsu remained stunned for a split second then began to kiss back, they were both inexperienced and figuring it out together. It was very awkward at first but it slowly got better. They kissed for what felt like hours then pulled away. Both were out of breath.

~Next Day at the Guild~

Natsu was in a daze from kissing _, he actually told Gray what happened. His frenemy. Gray patted him on the back and declared that he was now on the journey to becoming a man, Gajeel sat beside them and explained to Natsu,

"You're a Dragon. Just as animals have a mating season, Dragon slayers do too. This will be you and I's first season."

"Mating?"

"Having sex." Gray stated bluntly.

Natsu blushed, "Oh…what about you Gajeel?"

Gajeel's eyes widened then he blushed and his eyes flashed in Levy's direction for not even a second. Natsu and Gray smiled, it was only a matter of time. Gray nudged Natsu and asked,

"Do you even know what to do?"

Natsu looked at him with the most innocent look, "No."

Gray and Gajeel sighed in unison.

"We'll teach you."

"How?"

~With _~

_ was talking to her girl friends and was having a similar conversation to Natsu's. They were obviously being set up. Lisanna sat there in silence. She wasn't going to just let this happen. _ had a red face and kept looking to the side, looking at Natsu. He often returned the look. Lucy waved her hand in front of _'s face,

"Hey!"

"W-What?"

"Do you even know what you're going to do?"

"No…"

"We'll teach you."

Lucy's novels had become more erotic so she'd be the main teacher. Hell, they were all adults...kind of. Natsu's age was unknown however, he never actually answered that question. Lucy forced _ to sit in Natsu's lap while the boys went to Natsu's to prepare, and the girls went to _'s.

* * *

**Me: I told you I had a plan.**

**Natsu: *blush***

**Me: *blush***

**...**


	13. Death's Date

**Oh my gosh, hi! Mentions of sex in this chapter. If requested, I'll make a chapter for people who want an ending to this story but do not want anything M-rated. Otherwise I will be continuing this story. I have to warn you that there will be self harm in the next chapter unless someone messages me nicely asking for none. To be honest, things I write combine Fairy Tail with so many other things. So I apologize how out of character these characters are. Slower updates because I have A LOT going on.**

* * *

~Later at _'s house~

_ was dressed up in an extremely girly outfit that she so badly wanted to remove. However, she couldn't considering the awkward position she was in. Natsu had his arm around her while her head was on his chest as instructed by Lucy and Natsu instructed by Gray. The couple had been watching a movie and around 11:30pm the movie stopped. _ clicked off the TV and then noticed the awkwardness between them. She was very relieved when Natsu pitched the idea to go for a walk or something. He helped her off the couch, which wasn't needed, and even went as far as to open the door for her. They began their descent to an unknown location.

~Underneath a tree~

_ and Natsu wound up relaxing against the trunk of a relatively large tree, _ reached her right hand up to the stars and smiled.

"When people die, they become stars."

"Huh?"

"They good ones become stars that glow bright, the brighter the star, the more pure of a soul. The bad ones go to hell as everyone imagines."

"Hey, _. Didn't you fall from the sky?"

"Yeah."

"So you were a star?"

"Yes."

"So you're pure. Even if you act tough."

_ blushed and grumbled under her breath. Natsu felt his heart speed up as her remembered Gray's voice telling him to 'Go for it'. Natsu sighed and leaned over, kissing _. _ was caught by surprise which caused her eyes to widen, however, they slowly closed. _ wrapped her arms around his neck and Natsu moved his around her waist. After around a minute of an innocent kiss, it became more passionate. Natsu pulled _ closer as _ built up the courage and finally made the bold move to remove his vest. He blushed and lifted up her shirt, after getting it off, he groaned in frustration at not being able to unhook her bra. _ giggled at his failure which only made him angry enough to burn it. _ flicked his forehead and hissed,

"You owe me a new one!"

"Yeah yeah." Natsu stuck out his tongue in a childish manner.

~The next day~

_ woke up at Natsu's beside him, she began to play with his pink spiky hair which caused him to stir and wake up. Natsu grabbed her wrist and smiled,

"Morning." He said in a deep voice as he was still trying to wake up.

"Hey there pinky." _ responded.

Natsu rolled his eyes and got out of the bed, putting on his clothes which _ also did. _ danced internally at the fact that they had...done it...and nothing was weird. _ was still embarrassed about it considering it was a new experience for them both. Natsu looked around his house for his furry companion,

"Where's Happy?"

"Probably with Carla."

_ was happy it wasn't awkward, but was also slightly discouraged at the fact he was acting so nonchalant about it. What she didn't know, was that Natsu was basically doing a similar dance internally out of joy. _ took his hand and once he looked at her she returned it with a smile. The two of them went to the Guild and talked the entire way. They had agreed to keep last night a secret to keep the others out of their personal life.

~At the guild~

Gray pulled Natsu aside while Lucy pulled _ aside and they both asked how it went. Both responded as it went well and said nothing more. Gray and Natsu looked slightly sad thinking that their plan hadn't worked. _ and Natsu's gazes met for a second then both faces that the gazes belonged to blushed. _ walked over to the bar stool and smiled, nothing could ruin her mood today, except Lisanna. Lisanna was happy that Natsu was happy, she just wasn't happy that it wasn't with her. She had been in love with him since the day the found Happy's egg. She had it engraved into her mind that they'd be the mom and dad and have kids. Moving on just wasn't an option. Lisanna sat down beside _ and yawned,

"Oh hey there, _, sorry about yawning. I was just up all night thinking about the date Natsu asked me out on. Oh gosh, I didn't mean to say that."

_ looked over at her and shrugged, she knew what was going on and decided to get her revenge. "Sound's fun. I can help you get ready."

"What?"

"Yeah, you should wear a dress and go to a restaurant with him. Bring a credit card though, he eats a lot. But, you already know that."

Lisanna was astonished at _'s reaction and kept trying to push at her buttons.

"What about if Natsu and I have sex? What should I do for that?"

"I don't know, never done it." _ felt so evil inside.

"Oh I see, that's too bad." Lisanna wasn't sure what was up with this chick. She was completely chill.

"Yeah, we're in an open relationship. So it's whatever."

"Even if I kissed him?"

"Sure, go for it. He's right over there." _ pointed to him and Lisanna grew angry.

"JEEZ _, YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYONE. DO YOU? YOU MARCH IN HERE AND CAUSE A DISTURBANCE FOR EVERYONE. YOU'VE CAUSED EVERYONE PAIN. YOU'RE FUCKING DEATH. YOU'LL ONLY EVER BRING PAIN AND SUFFERING." Lisanna gasped after yelling, she was mad...but she went way too far. "I-I'm so sorry, _. I don't know what got into me."

_ smiled with tears in her eyes, "It's okay Lisanna, I understand." _ got off the barstool and walked out of the Guild. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Natsu glared at Lisanna then ran after _. Lisanna felt her face heat up in shame because she could feel everyone's judgemental eyes on her. Natsu sped up after _ while Lisanna tried to apologize to the Guild for her actions to make them not judge her.

* * *

**Lisanna: I am so sorry.**

**Me: I know you're not mean. It's just a story. I don't like Nali at all. That's why you turned out as a bad person.**

**Lisanna: Oh...**

**Me: I have my reasons.**

**Natsu: Who do you ship me with?**

**Me: Lucy, _, or me. Mainly me.**

**Lucy and _: Of course.**

**Me: *wears Natsu's scarf* hmph.**


	14. Death's Lies

_ stepped into her house and hid in her room. She locked the door behind her and hugged her pillow, she felt tears slip from her eyes and hit the pillow she held. _ clutched it tightly when she heard a knock at her door. She knew it was Natsu but she didn't want to see him. Of course Natsu couldn't take the hint even though her door was locked and he crawled in through her window. _ threw the pillow at him and whined,

"Get out!"

"No, _. Let's go back to the Guild."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_."

"Natsu."

Natsu groaned in frustration and grabbed _, slinging her over his shoulder. _ hit his back and flailed her legs as Natsu calmly unlocked her door and left her house, locking it behind him. Once he returned her to the Guild, still holding her over his shoulder. _ blushed and looked at all the other Guild members, awkwardly. Lisanna walked over to Natsu and _.

"_…"

"Yes?" _ said nicely, she didn't hate Lisanna. She was right after all.

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay." _ lied and smiled.

"To apologize, I thought we could all go to a spa."

"Sounds great! Thank you!"

Lisanna sighed happily, relaxed that _ was okay with her now.

~At the spa~

The boys were in a room next to the girls. Of course there were a few pervs that leaned up against the wall to listen in on the girls' conversations.

Cana leaned up against _ and smirked, obviously drunk. "Is it true that Natsu and you had sex?"

"W-What?!"

"I see it's just a rumor then."

Meanwhile, the boys who were listening in told Natsu to come over and listen. To which he did. He didn't like what he heard.

Cana kept talking, "So no one has ever touched you?"

"E-Eh?!"

"Aww c'mon let's act it out."

"W-WHAT?! N-NO!"

Cana began to fondle _ to which she yelped out and whimpered. "Cana! L-Let me go!"

On the other side, Natsu was blushing from _'s voice, but extremely mad that Cana was messing with her. He wanted to barge in there and stop Cana, however, Jet stopped him. He mentioned that Natsu couldn't because _ would be mad that he was listening in on her conversation. Back in the girl's tub, Cana had finally let go of _ and Lisanna smiled at _.

"But seriously, you and Natsu are so cute together. I apologize so much for trying to stop it. I was just jealous, but if you love something, set it free. Right?"

"R-Right. Thanks Lisanna."

"Anytime."

Lucy swam over to _ and smiled, "To be honest, I have a crush on Natsu too. But, I am so glad he's happy. I've moved on mainly, I like someone else more."

"Oh really?" _ asked.

"However, that's going to remain a secret."

"Aww, please?"

"Nope."

Lisanna swam over to Lucy and _, "I already have a crush on someone else."

"Who?"

"Like Lucy, I'm not telling."

_ whined, "Then don't bring it up! My curiosity will kill me!"

"Sorry!" Lucy and Lisanna both teased.

~Back at the Guild~

The boys and girls returned to the Guild, they all went back to their stationary spots. Lucy 'pushed' _ into Natsu's lap and snickered as she sat across the table from them. Lisanna and Juvia sat beside Lucy, followed by Erza and Wendy. Juvia smiled at Natsu and _,

"Juvia is glad that _ and Natsu are in a relation. _ is no longer a love rival."

"She still might be." Lucy joked but Juvia glared her down. Unfortunately, Lucy was right. Gray had the slightest crush on her. Only the slightest.

~Later~

The guild was back to it's rowdy self while _ sat at the bar stool. She reflected on life and realized that she had gone soft. She was determined to be her badass self again. During the Guild's fight, she strolled over to the middle of the room and pulled out a scythe.

"EVERYBODY, SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN."

At that moment, everyone scrambled to find their seat. All except Erza. _ knew that Erza wouldn't be bossed around, however that was going to change. _ walked up to Erza and tilted her head to the side, with a demonic grin she said,

"Erza, sit down or I will kill you with this scythe."

Erza hesitated and backed away from _. _ stepped closer and closer until Erza eventually sat down. No one hated _, they just didn't want to be on her bad side. _ pointed to Gray and Natsu,

"Hug. Then clean up this Guild Hall." _ ordered with a completely straight face.

The two of them hugged reluctantly and began to clean. In the meantime, _ sat on a bar stool and the master walked over to her.

"Remind me to put you in charge if I ever leave."

Laxus made a scowl in the background but _ wasn't going to take any of his shit. She released the Guild to talk and not fight, she emphasised 'talk'.

~With Gray and Natsu~

The two of them were cleaning while the Guild was talking, when Gray looked over at Natsu and said in disgust,

"Why do you get all the girls?"

"What?"

"Lisanna likes you, Lucy likes you, and worst of all, you're dating _."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"A. I like her. B. Not only do I like her but the rest of the town does. Hell, the whole world does."

"No…"

Gray pulled out a magazine he had conveniently with him, and flipped to a page with pictures of _ one her missions. One of them she had just fought a monster and her clothing was ripped to shreds, leaving the bare minimum, another was when she had to act like a prostitute. And similar ones like that on the whole page. The title of the page was, 'Magnolia's Hottest'. Natsu snatched the magazine and clutched it in his hands,

"Why is she in this?"

"I don't know."

"More importantly, why do you have this?"

Gray mumbled then took the magazine back, walking away.

Natsu glared in disgust then walked over to _, sneaking up behind her playfully which only made her flip him over her shoulder, punch him several times, then kick him while he was on the ground. Natsu groaned in pain and slowly got up,

"Fuck. I forgot about that."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to know why you're in a magazine as 'Magnolia's Hottest'."

"The fuck is that?"

"That's what I want to know!"

"Jeez! Are you jealous or something?!"

Natsu's pupils dilated and he glanced off to the side.

"Oh my god! You are!"

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

Natsu tackled _ to the ground and pinned her down, bad timing though because a reporter had just walked in. He took a picture of the two then tried to question them.

"Salamander! Does this mean your thing with Lucy is over?!"

"What thing? We never had a thing."

"Death! Does this mean you've settled down from your wild lifestyle?"

"Fuck no."

"Does it mean you've grown soft-"

_ cut him off with a punch to the jaw and smirked, "Does that answer your question?"

The reporter nodded sheepishly and scrambled away from the Guild.

~Next Day~

Gray bursts into the Guild with a magazine in hand and shows it to _ and Natsu, it read.

"_The new 'it couple'! Salamander and Death! These two lovebirds can't keep their hands off each other. After ending his relationship with Lucy, Natsu has quickly made a move on the hottest girl around! Death claims she won't stop her wild lifestyle though, not even for Salamander!"_

_ stormed out of the Guild, followed by Natsu of course, but both of them received dirty glares. The boys looked at Natsu with glares for him taking the most attractive girl. The girls glared at _ for taking Natsu, both genders could be overheard.

"_Damn, Natsu got that girl with the sweet ass and nice rack."_

"_That guy?! What does she see in him?"_ Two boys discussed.

"_Oh my god, that girl like...just got here and she's already with him? Like, calm down girl. You don't need to rush into a fucking relationship. She's probably just with him because he's a virgin."_

"_I know, right? I've seen that slut sleeping around. I hear she just takes guy's virginities and then throws them away like trash. And like, give up the bad girl / good girl act. No one's falling for your bullshit."_

"_I heard she's also seeing Gray behind his back. Oh my god, that whore." _Three girls said.

_ and Natsu looked at each other, they both knew that these were just stupid people and their lies and opinions didn't mean anything. But, it still hurt, kinda. _ said, without thinking it through, so that only Natsu could hear.

"I'm not like that. I was a virgin too."

"I know, I know, calm down."

"Rumors like this have destroyed my life."

"Calm down."

The two kicked down the door of the editing office and walked over to the reporter that had 'interviewed' them,

_ smiled, "You will send out an apology letter in a new magazine stating that all of this is false."

"What if I don't? Huh, bitch?"

_ giggled, her smile dropped and she slammed her hands down on his desk, "I will take away everything you love. I will shut down this entire building, make sure you never find work, all so fast it will make your head spin."

The gulped and nodded.

"Thanks!" _ said in an adorable voice.

* * *

**Me: Please leave reviews!**

**Natsu: DAMNNNN _ IS SASSY!**

**Me: That's because I am. Sweetheart, I know this is new for you, but use your brain before you talk. Love ya~**

**Natsu: ...**


	15. Death's Ending

_ sat at the bar, her right leg over her left, as she slid her hand down her side and lifted her shirt. It was beyond hot. A certain Dragon Slayer walked over and asked her,

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking off my shirt."

"Why?"

"...I want to be like Gray." _ teased.

At the mention of his name, Gray turned his head to Natsu and _.

"What about me?"

"I want to be like you."

"What?"

"I want to be a stripper." _ seemed serious at this point.

Gray spun around in a failed attempt to hide his blush, "Y...yeah sure...wha...whatever."

Natsu looked at Gray with a scowl and hugged his mate.

"Natsu! Let go, you're burning me!"

Natsu had replied in a whimper, "But you'll strip."

"I WON'T IF YOU STOP BURNING ME!"

"Okay, okay. Gosh." He released his arms from her.

_ looked over at Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Levy. All four of them had changed into revealing clothing to beat the heat. _ got off the stool and looked back to notice the stool was slick with sweat. It's not her fault, it was a leather stool. _ walked over to Erza and begged,

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Don't you have your own?"

"No…"

"Fine."

Erza handed _ a skirt that only barely covered her panties, and a shirt that wasn't a shirt. More like a sports bra to go over her bra. _ blushed slightly then went to a secluded area and changed. When she returned she felt all eyes on her. _ didn't feel sexy but the guild assured her that she was. In fact, a few of the male members claimed she was the sexiest of all the girls. Much to the dismay of the others. _ sighed in relief of the sudden coolness. She had a bounce to her walk due to feeling a lot better. Natsu looked over at his girlfriend and sighed, both excited by her outfit and paranoid. Natsu was never scared, except that his mate would be taken away from him. She was always being watched by him, without being creepy. Just to check in on her.

~Later~

_ sat outside and was watching the sun lower when she felt a hand on her bare back, it was warm.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"You ok?"

_ looked at her feet. She was surrounded by her namaka but still felt a sense of loneliness. She was missing something. But what? She had everything. If her life was a movie, the credits would be rolling right now. What was wrong with her? The excitement had died down and she had nothing to do. Natsu wrapped his arm around her because he wanted to. _ sighed.

"Is this the end?"

"No. We have a lot more to do in life."

* * *

**I'm ending this story. Do not worry! I am starting a new one very soon.**


End file.
